


The Explicit Book of Wondrous Tails I - Urianger Augurelt

by Linasondrea



Series: The Explicit Book of Wondrous Tails of Eorzea's Champions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Caught, Chases, Chastity Device, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Collars, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Consensual Possession, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Depravity, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hair Pulling, Impregnation, Large Breasts, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgy, Oviposition, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Possession, Possessive Sex, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Quickies, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on an Airship, Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tempering (Final Fantasy XIV), Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, come on food, predatory/prey kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: This is a collection of the NSFW Prompts for the Wondrous Tails Bingo following Urianger Augurelt. A good portion will have Both Urianger and Moenbryda, but certain ones may just have Urianger.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Altima, Urianger Augurelt/Deudalaphon, Urianger Augurelt/Elidibus, Urianger Augurelt/Elidibus/Altima, Urianger Augurelt/Emmerololth, Urianger Augurelt/Fandaniel, Urianger Augurelt/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Urianger Augurelt/Halmarut, Urianger Augurelt/Igeyorhm, Urianger Augurelt/Lahabrea, Urianger Augurelt/Loghrif, Urianger Augurelt/Mitron, Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn, Urianger Augurelt/Nabriales, Urianger Augurelt/Pashtarot, Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: The Explicit Book of Wondrous Tails of Eorzea's Champions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start out by saying that this is not beta'd. So I apologize for any mistakes. Please feel free to point any out, in a polite manner (preferred method is if you message me.) And not just typos. When I was writing this, I kept accidentally switching between present and past tense, so I apologize if I missed correcting any of those mistakes.
> 
> If you want to beta read for me, please message me. I would truly appreciate having someone who would.
> 
> And onto the chapter notes:
> 
> I tagged with underage, because I know some places have higher legal ages. Sixteen is the legal age most places, but I figured it best to be safe. I kind of made some of this stuff up as I went along, so I hope it doesn't feel too disjointed. And I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added this as the first chapter, so there was a table of contents to give summaries, pairings, and warnings.

1\. Urianger/Moenbryda - First time together, Alpha/Omega, going into heat - Moenbryda is the Alpha, Urianger the Omega. First time sex. Characters are 16, so might be considered underage for some people. They've both just come of age, and Moenbryda enters her first heat cycle; going to meet Urianger in the dead of night, they enjoy their first time together. Warnings: Oral sex, vaginal sex, riding, creampie, first time, going into heat, Alpha/Omega.

2\. Urianger/Elidibus - Possessive, sensory depravation/play, bondage, disobedience - An AU from 5.2/5.3. Urianger is spirited away by Elidibus, who shows his possessiveness in trying, and succeeding, to get Urianger on his side. Warnings: Blindfolds, tied up, anal sex, wax play, temperature play, cum marking, unhealthy relationships, bad BDSM etiquette, finger sucking, consensual possession, Master/Pet, possessiveness, sensory depravation/play, bondage, disobedience/punishment, cum marking, anal sex.

3\. Urianger/G'raha Tia - Secret sex, sex in a closet, quickie, clothed sex - Spoilers for 5.3. After the Scions are back Urianger and G'raha Tia find relief in each other and have sex in a closet. They do forget, however, that Y'shtola can see their aether. Warnings: closet sex, secret sex, quicky, clothed sex, getting caught, anal sex.

4\. Urianger/Elidibus/Altima/Tentacle Monster - Petplay, oviposition, breeding, impregnation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, threesome - Follow up of chapter 2. Urianger has decided to stay with Elidibus, going so far as to consider the Ascian his master. When he joins Elidibus in the study, he finds himself enjoying the company of more than his master. He becomes the carrier of Elidibus' pet's eggs, and pleases both his master and Altima. Warnings: Tentacles, petplay, oviposition, breeding, impregnation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, threesome, oral sex, anal sex, vaginal sex.

5\. Urianger/Lahabrea - Mile-high club, food sex, watersports, dirty talk, masturbation - While the Scions are being held prisoner by the Garleans, they are transferred via airship. Lahabrea decides he wants to have some fun with Urianger. Warnings: sex on an airship, foodsex, watersports, dirty talk, masturbation, food used for sex, cum on food, piss on food.

6\. Urianger/Ascians - Sex toys, chastity devices, discussion of sex life - Semi-spoiler for 5.3. Follow up to chapters 2 and 4. The Ascians decide that they're overly protective of Elidibus. They confront him and have an orgy. All 14 of them and him. Warnings: sex toys, chastity devices, discussion of sex life, orgy, cum as lube, vibrators, strap-ons, dildos, anal beads.

7\. Urianger/Nabriales - Chase/Predator-Prey Kink; Biting; Hair Pulling. AU where the Ascians won. Nabriales finds Urianger after they've already won. He decides that it is time to make the Elezen his. Implied Nabriales/Moenbryda. Creative use of sex toys and Ascian magic portals.


	2. First Time Together; Alpha/Omega, going into heat

Moenbryda’s heart pounds as she makes her way to his room; her dear Urianger, whom she’s been avoiding for the past week. Of course, he had done nothing wrong. No, this is on her entirely. She had maybe chosen the wrong time to admit her feelings to the slightly younger Elezen. After all, he had only turned sixteen a few days prior to her blurting out her feelings. For her, it had been at least two months since she had. Unfortunately, they are also at the age where they learned their status; she was not overly surprised to find out that she is an Alpha. Nor was she surprised to find out that Urianger is an Omega, given his quiet - almost  _ shy _ \- nature. Being an Alpha, she is having a hard time keeping her urges down, namely the desire to push Urianger against a wall and have her way with him. It was already bad when she turned sixteen; when he did, the urge became almost unbearable. She physically had to stop herself from pinning him to the wall on his birthday.Letting out a shaky sigh, she looks up at the deserted corridor, glad that all of the other students - and their teacher - were all in bed. It gives her time to think as she makes her way to Urianger’s study. Shivering slightly, Moenbryda pulls her overcoat closer to her body, the thin nightgown underneath doing little to keep her warm. And yet, inside, there’s a heat unlike anything she has ever felt before. A burning need to dominate Urianger, yet also to be filled to the brim by him.

“Moenbryda?” Urianger asks when he notices the Roegadyn woman; he seems as if he had been lost in thought until she snuck into the study. “Art thou well? Thy presence hath been missed. Thou wert not ill?” He looks somewhat confused, brushing his light gray hair away from golden eyes - seeming to glow in the candlelight. “Hath something occurred to bring thee out at this time of night?”

“Urianger, I…” The gray-haired Roegadyn starts, though hesitates for a moment as desire courses through her. Taking a breath, she tries to calm herself, to stamp down the lust if only for a short period of time. She needs to make sure she doesn’t do this too quickly and scare the Omega off. “Can you lock the door? I’d like to speak with you in private.” Relief floods Moenbryda when Urianger nods and locks the door to the study. “I know my actions on your birthday were...sudden. And likely very surprising. I didn’t mean to startle you, but I want you to know that those feelings are quite real, Uri. I’ve liked you for a while now.”

The Elezen man frowns, somewhat confused. He can’t think of any time he gave the impression of disbelief. Uncertainty, perhaps, but he had believed her words. Of course, the two of them are very different, but he has always enjoyed her company. “Art thou well, Moenbryda. Thou art shivering, even with thy overcoat on.”

“I’m fine. It’s just...you seemed, annoyed last week. When I was, ah...telling you how I felt. So I had worried that you had taken things the wrong way. And I know I’m not as good with words as you are, so I wasn’t certain if it came across the right way.” A blush darkens her cheeks, even as she shifts to sit on the edge of the desk. “As for the chill that’s overtaken me, well...it’s only because it is very, very hot in here.” She allows the overcoat to drop off of her shoulders, revealing her thin nightgown, very nearly see-through, and hiked up, showing off her legs. She watches Urianger’s gaze drift slightly, stopping first at her ample chest, breasts barely contained by the thin fabric, her nipples hard and extremely visible, then moving down. She knows it is quite obvious that she wears nothing underneath the sleeping garment, and she licks her lips as the young Elezen’s eyes linger just a little longer than any could consider proper.

“Thou art...in heat, art thou not?” Urianger does his best to avert his gaze, even as a wave of lust hits him; he has read much about a person’s first heat, and that sometimes it is the Alpha who goes into heat, and not the Omega. He supposes that this could be why he has not yet experienced his own. A soft sound of surprise escapes him as he feels Moenbryda’s hand running up his arm slowly. When he turns to face her again, his cheeks redden; his companion has leaned forward, her breasts near pushing out of the nightgown, to where he can see her areolas and nipples quite clearly. He licks his lips nervously as he stares at the hardened nubs, wondering what they would feel like under his touch. “M-my lady, I…”

“I want you, Urianger. I  _ need _ you.” Moenbryda shifts ever so slightly, which allows one breast to fall out of the thin fabric that was barely containing it. Her breath comes in pants as lust and need begin to overtake any other thoughts she might have. She takes one of his hands, bringing it to her bare breast, moaning softly at the feeling of his hand against her bare flesh. “Please, Urianger. I’m trying my hardest not to shove you against the nearest wall and do anything we might both regret.” She is just glad that she retains enough sense to make certain that this remains completely consensual.

Urianger can barely hold back a moan of his own as his hand cups the pliant mound, feeling the hard nub pressing into his palm. He can feel his cock twitch, the desire to be dominated, to have Moenbryda do what she is holding back, urging him on. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, even as he begins to massage the breast that he holds. “Art thou certain? Thou wouldst not prefer someone more...skilled in acts of carnal desires?”

“No, Urianger. I want you, and only you.” Moenbryda smiles as she leans back, spreading her legs to give Urianger a good view. She’s still in control of the situation, even if anyone who were to come in might think otherwise. She wants to make the Elezen lust after her as she has him. “We could do it here, on the desk. Or, if you would prefer, we can make our way into your private chambers there, and do this on a much more comfortable surface.” She gives a teasing smile as Urianger stammers out his answer of the private bedroom being a much more suitable choice. “Go on, then. Go and take off your clothes, and I’ll meet you there just after I grab something I think we will both enjoy.” She has no intention of telling Urianger what it is, but an idea comes to mind as she thinks of the training ropes used to help them learn how to escape any bindings. The Roegadyn smiles as she sits up, pulling down on the nightgown so her other breast is freed; the cool night air hitting her nipples makes her gasp softly, even as she watches Urianger retreat to the bedroom. Standing, she allows the nightgown to fall to the floor, completely ignoring that it’s even there. Instead, she makes her way to one of the bookshelves in the back, reaching in behind everything to find the training ropes; when she does, she pulls it out, nodding. It’s still in good condition, padded so it will leave little to no marks. “Perfect. Now, I only hope he is up for such things as well.”

Moenbryda straightens up, pushing her chest out slightly to show off her breasts for when she reaches the bedroom. She wants Urianger to see exactly what she has to offer. Her hand not holding the rope moves up to roll one of her nipples between thumb and forefinger as she walks, moaning at the feeling when she enters the room. Another moan escapes her as she enters the room, seeing Urianger lying on the bed, completely naked. Hiding the rope behind her, she climbs onto the bed next to him. She looks him over, his lips parted, cheeks flushed from a mix of arousal and embarrassment. Her eyes travel down, to his hard, thick cock, already leaking precum. “Someone is just as eager as me.”

“Moenbryda, I have not…” Urianger hesitates, not quite sure how to tell her that he has never in his life even entertained the thought of such activities.

“Nor have I. You’re my first, Uri. Though, I have seen some of what the others get up to in their private time.” Leaning down, Moenbryda captures his lips, one of her hands against his chest, stroking her fingers over his nipples. She’s not only explored her voyeuristic tendencies, but also her own body, seeing what she did and didn’t like, imagining Urianger being the one to be exploring her body. Though she wants to do nothing more than ride his cock, pinning him under her, she knows she needs to at least start this slowly, so as to not scare him away.

A little hesitantly, the young Elezen begins to return the kiss, brown furrowed slightly; he likes it, certainly, but he feels like he should be doing more than just lying here. Though, he also supposes that Moenbryda, being the Alpha, will decide if she wants him to do more. Pulling out of the kiss slightly, he opens his mouth to speak, only to have it filled with Moenbryda’s tongue. He moans, eyes closing, as her tongue begins a slow exploration of his mouth, as if mapping it out, until her tongue begins to brush against his. He lets his tongue twine with hers, moaning into the kiss as she begins to suck on it. The lewd sounds of their kiss fill the room, and his hand that had been resting on her side slowly begins to move up, cupping the side of her breast. To his relief, she encourages it, pressing her breasts against him. He begins to run his fingers over it slowly, massaging it, before his fingers brush over her nipple; the wanton moan that she lets out encourages him, and he rolls the nub between his thumb and forefinger.

Moenbryda breaks the kiss, tossing her head back with a loud moan. She doesn’t even care if anyone overhears them at this point. “Gods, Urianger, that feels so good. But...you’re neglecting the other one.” The Roegadyn woman smirks and shifts, bringing her breasts up in front of his face. “Why not use your mouth on the other? I want to feel your lips and tongue working it, teasing it.” A gasp escapes her as Urianger’s lips close around the other nipple, tongue flicking over it briefly before he begins to suck. She presses her chest forward as his other hand continues its ministrations on her other breast. “Twelver, Uri. Don’t stop.” Her words, moaned in pleasure, were an order from an Alpha to her Omega, the pleasure overwhelming. She moves a hand to the back of his head, her hand tightening slightly in his hair, pressing his head further against her breast.

Urianger’s cheeks heathen at her words, at the wanton abandon in her voice, and knowing his actions are what is causing it. The sounds of pleasure he’s managing to elicit from his lover only serve to arouse him further, his cock throbbing with each of her moans. He continues to suck and lick at her nipple, eyes closing as he lets his teeth graze it. The reaction that gets is one of pure bliss, Moenbryda whimpering softly in pleasure. The Elezen is disappointed, however, when his lover begins to pull away. Worrying that he did something wrong, he opens his mouth to speak, only to have one of her fingers press against his lips, shushing him.

The Roegadyn woman gazes down at Urianger, licking her lips. “You were doing perfectly. But...I want to try something. I want to bind your hands to the bed.” She notices the concerned, pensive expression on her lover and reaches up to stroke his cheek. “You need only say you’re uncomfortable, and I will release your hands. And only if you trust me to do this.”

“I trust thee not to cause me harm,” Urianger says softly, nodding. “If this is what thou wishes for.” Though he’s still slightly hesitant, he moves his hands above his head, so Moenbryda can bind them to the bed frame; to his surprise, the feeling of being unable to move his hands, to free himself, only heightens his arousal. He is entirely at his Alpha’s mercy, and it is quite obvious that she is pleased.

The grey haired woman smiles, her silver eyes locking with his golden as her hands trail down his surprisingly muscular arms. Her hands continue down, even as she slides her body up so she is kneeling with her legs next to his arms, her pussy right above his face, so he can see just how wet she is. “Your mouth and tongue felt so good teasing my breasts. I want you to do the same to my pussy. I want you to make me cum with only your mouth, Uri.” She grips the headboard, arousal surging through her at the orders she’s giving.

The Omega below her stares up, eyes wide, as he takes in the moist folds above him. Taking a moment to compose himself, he considers the tomes he has read on the subject of heats and pleasure - not that he would ever admit to anyone that he has - before licking his lips. As Moenbryda descends, he flicks his tongue out, trailing it over her outer lips; the taste is unlike anything he’s ever encountered and it makes his cock ache for more. Closing his eyes, he begins in earnest, trailing his tongue over the wet folds, mapping each one out, until he reaches Moenbryda’s clit, making his lover moan eagerly. Moaning into the heat of her pussy, he teases her clit, his tongue circling it before pressing against it, flicking against it. The only time his tongue stops is when he decides to begin sucking on her folds, much as she had his tongue. The sounds his actions draw from her make him wish she would give him more orders, guide him on ways to make her continue.

Moenbryda throws her head back, fingers tightening on the headboard as she begins to move against his mouth. She loves the way his tongue and lips brush over her folds and clit, his tongue lapping up her juices, then stopping to suck on the sensitive flesh. She pants, pausing only a moment, and Urianger takes that chance to slip his tongue inside her entrance. Crying out in pleasure, her back arches and she presses her pussy down further, pushing his tongue deeper into her tight, wet heat. “Fuck me with your tongue, Urianger.”

Urianger makes a slightly surprised sound, but does as he is told, thrusting his tongue in, letting it rub against her inner walls. He is only a little surprised when Moenbryda begins moving again, riding his tongue much as she would a cock. The Omega’s tongue works his lover into a frenzy, her moans and whimpers growing louder and louder as he manages to swipe it over a particularly sensitive spot. He does his best to continues to aim there, wanting to bring his lover as much pleasure as he can.

The Alpha throws her head back with a loud cry of pleasure, her body trembling with intense pleasure as she cums, her walls tightening around Urianger’s tongue, her release squirting onto Urianger’s face until he pulls back to allow it into his mouth. Panting, she pulls her hands away from the headboard, noticing that it’s splintering where she was clutching. Slowly, she slides down against him. “That was...beyond amazing.” Her voice is hoarse as she speaks, kissing him before she begins to nibble on a sensitive ear. “You’re so good with your tongue. It makes me wonder how amazing your cock will feel sliding into me, pumping me full of your cum.” She moans at the thought; the heat has her wet and ready to go again already, but she wants Urianger to get some pleasure before she rides him.

The Elezen opens his mouth to speak, only to have his breath hitch as his lover’s lips and tongue and teeth trail down his neck, kissing and nibbling along his collarbone before they reach his nipples. He has never been particularly interested in how sensitive they are before, but as her mouth and hand work on his nipples, much as he had hers, he begins to wonder how he has never felt this before. He moans as her mouth and teeth work them, sucking and nipping, her fingers pinching the other before trailing her nails over the sensitive nub. He can’t even stop the whine as she moves away from his chest, though it’s obvious what her goal is. When she finally makes it down to his cock, she trails her tongue up the length of his shaft teasingly. “M-Moenbryda!” Her name is gasped out as his back arches up off the bed, cock oozing precum.

Moenbryda smiles, lapping up the precum with a moan. “You taste so good, Urianger.” She kisses down his cock, letting her tongue trail over his balls, before she takes them into her mouth, one at a time, to suck on. It doesn’t last long, though, as she gets an idea, settling herself between his thighs. Leaning forward, she presses her breasts against him, one on each side of his cock, nipples rubbing against his hips. Using her hands, she moves them along it, rubbing his cock between them, even as her tongue laps at the head of his cock. His moans urge her on, and she begins to suck on the head of his cock, moaning around it as she works it between her breasts, tongue occasionally pressing into the slit. Lapping and sucking at it, she can feel it throbbing in her mouth, knowing it won’t take long; she’s already worked him up enough by everything else she’s done. Pulling her mouth back with a lewd pop, she looks up at him. “I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste your seed before I let you fill my pussy.” Smirking, she goes back to sucking on the head of his cock; when he finally cums, she swallows it down eagerly, pulling back at the end to allow some of his seed to spill onto her face and breasts.

“M-Mine apologies.” Urianger’s words are panted out, his cheeks flushed - arousal and embarrassment at how quickly he came, and without giving the other any warning. To his surprise, Moenbryda simply chuckles.

“It’s our first time, love. Only reason I lasted any longer than you did is because I’ve been teasing myself while I couldn’t have you, thinking of you and everything I want to do to you.” The Roegadyn woman smirks as she slides back up his body, her breasts - nipples still oversensitive from the arousal and stimulation - rub up the length of his body. “I’ve been looking forward to this so much, that I’ve even made sure that I’m completely stretched out for you.” Pressing herself down against Urianger, Moenbryda runs her tongue over the shell of his ear. “Does hearing that arouse you more? Knowing that I’ve been imagining how your long, thick cock would feel in my hot, tight cunt?” Normally, Moenbryda is not so crude - she has no reason to be - but she knows that it’ll work her lover up. She licks her lips at the way that he bites down on his lightly. “I’ve been imagining it since I came of age. Imagining you below me, while I ride you, until you fill me with your seed.” Achingly slowly, she rubs her wet pussy against his still-hard cock, letting him feel just how wet she is. Just as slowly, she slides down onto his length, moaning lewdly as per pussy is stretched open, as his cock fills her perfectly.

Urianger cries her name out in pleasure, back arching as he feels her walls surround his sensitive cock, tightening around it. And yet, the absolute bliss he feels is more than the physical pleasure; knowing that his Alpha is on top of him, dominating him - even though he is the one penetrating her - sends a jolt of pleasure through him, knowing that he is the cause of her pleasure. He moans as he is hilted inside her, as she steadies herself, hands against his chest. When she begins to move, he wishes his hands were free to hold onto her hips as they lift slightly off his cock, only to slide back down, her pussy taking him all the way inside again.

Moenbryda’s moan echoes his as she begins to set a slow pace, enjoying the feel of his cock rubbing against her inner walls. “Gods, Urianger. You fill me up perfectly.” She assumes this is what everyone is talking about when they say that certain Alphas and Omegas are made just for each other. She wants to fuck him in so many different ways, but some of those ideas will have to wait, she decides. The Alpha has heard that the first time tends to end a bit more quickly, though can be drawn out if truly desired; from what she has been told, it ends when the Alpha either cums into her Omega, or the other way around. And, while she would love to continue and try out her other ideas, she wants to feel Urianger’s cum inside her. She begins to move her hips faster, panting as she does, rocking her body above his, breasts swinging above her lover’s head. With each movement, the room is filled with the sounds of Urianger’s cock filling her dripping pussy, the sound of her breasts slapping together. Moenbryda throws her head back with a groan as Urianger’s lips catch one of her hard nipples, wrapping around it as they had before, teasing the nub even as she continues to ride his cock.

Though his hands are still tied, Urianger does what he can to bring Moenbryda pleasure with his mouth. His lips and tongue work on her nipples, moving from one to the other as she presses down against him, lifting his hips up off of the bed to thrust up every time she slides back down onto his cock. He feels her walls tightening around him, and he’s struck with the desire to fill his Alpha with his seed, as seems to be her desire.

The gray haired woman feels his cock throbbing inside her; she knows she won’t last much longer with the feel of his cock pressing deeper and deeper, filling her to the brim. “Uri, I’m so close. I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up with your seed and make me cum as you do.” She slams her hips down, grinding against him, loving the feeling of his length so deep inside her.

The Omega below her moans, truly wanting nothing more, even as he releases her nipple to speak. “Thou couldst...be impregnated if thy womb is filled with my seed.” He groans loudly as Moenbryda only grinds down harder, making it hard to keep himself from tipping over the edge.

“I don’t care. I want your hot seed spilling into me. I want to cum, knowing that you’ve filled my pussy every way you can.” She leans down and kisses Urianger roughly, teeth and tongue teasing his lips. “And if you get me pregnant, then I guess we will have a child, won’t we?” Her breaths come out in pants, interspersed with small sounds of pleasure, every movement of her hips sending intense pleasure through her body.

Urianger moans at both her actions and her words, hips shooting up to meet hers, to bury his cock deep inside her as he tips over the edge, spilling his seed into her eagerly waiting pussy. He throws his head back as her pussy tightens around his cock, as she screams her release. His cock throbs with each burst of cum he spills into the Roegadyn until he is fully spent. Slumping back against the bed, he can hardly even think as Moenbryda unties his wrists.

The Alpha kisses her lover gently, making sure his wrists have no marks, kissing each on softly, before she collapses down onto his chest. She looks over his chest and neck, small bruises beginning to form where she left her love bites; smirking, she trails her fingers over one, proof that he is hers. She rolls them onto their sides, draping a leg over Urianger and pulling him close, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I want to sleep with your cock inside me, just like this. I want to wake with you still filling me.”

The Elezen blushes at her words; though he would prefer to be able to clean himself, he is much too tired to say so. And, if his Alpha wishes this, who is he to argue. “As my lade wishes,” he murmurs softly, wrapping his arms around her, her head resting against her breasts. Closing his eyes, he can tell when she slips into a light sleep, her breathing evening out. Though his mind still races, he follows shortly thereafter, holding Moenbryda close.


	3. Possessive; Sensory Deprivation/Play; Bondage; Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urianger has been working to find a solution to things after Elidibus' appearance on the First. The Emissary decides to pay him a visit and offers him much and more than Urianger ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, going to warn now, Elidibus is dominant, possessive, and has bad BDSM etiquette. This is pretty descriptive, and Elidibus' whole goal is to break Urianger, to claim him. I would love to know what you think, but know that comments are moderated. I've taken down other fanfics I write because of how people have treated me (and those ones were super tame compared to this),
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy. The next one will likely be a bit more light-hearted than this, as I already have another idea in mind.
> 
> Also, please let me know if there are any typos. I have no beta and this chapter got pretty long.
> 
> Updated because I fixed some typos.

Urianger sighs as he puts his book down; he has been searching through any books he can get his hands on for information on the ruins in the Tempest. Unfortunately, he has been having no luck. They seem to have scarcely been explored. Even the tomes for Voeburt that the Pixies had somehow acquired for him had little to tell him that he does not already know. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Elezen sighs; ever since their encounter with Elidibus in Ardbert’s body, he has felt the need to gather any information he can find. From his time undercover, having “joined” the Ascians, he truly believed he had a good grasp on the Emissary’s role. Now, however, he is not so certain. That Elidibus would begin to move, trying to force the Rejoining like other Ascians have, worries Urianger. Looking out the window, the gray haired man sighs, seeing that night has already fallen. Deciding that continuing to work will only frustrate him further, he stands, moving to the door. Locking it, he checks the wards; the last time he had missed doing so, the Pixies had entered uninvited and played their pranks, much to his dismay. 

“That is a rather ingenious solution to your Pixie problem,” a smooth, deep voice intones from behind Urianger. Elidibus chuckles when the Elezen spins around to look at him. “You did not think it would be able to keep an Ascian out, did you? Much less an Emissary?” He watches the Scion, a small smile playing on his lips. “I take it, by your silence, that you are surprised by my presence here. Or, you simply hope that, by ignoring me, I will, what? Just leave?” The Emissary taps a clawed finger on the table he stands by.

“They presence here is...unexpected, Emissary,” Urianger says, doing his best to keep his tone and words both neutral. He knows diplomacy is necessary, so the Ascian doesn’t lash out. After all, he knows he would not be able to stand against Elidibus on his own, as he is now. “To what do I owe the honor of thine visit? When last thee spoke, thou wert unambiguous in thine feelings of disdain for us. Hath something changed?” The Astrologian notes that the Ascian has forgone the former Warrior of Light’s visage, at least for the time being.

“Those are still my feelings on the matter. I need no cooperation with your allies; nor do I wish for any such thing. You, however…” Elidibus steps closer, a smile still playing on his lips as he makes a simple gesture; in an instant, they are no longer in Urianger’s home on the First. Instead, they are on another Shard. One without any pesky Warriors of Light or Darkness to interrupt them. “As you are now, as you were summoned to the First, you are little different than an Ascian, though you lack some of our abilities. You are unable to pass from Shard to Shard, or to the Source like we are.” The Emissary can see the nervousness in the Elezen’s expression at being transported elsewhere, with no allies anywhere nearby. “You need not worry. I’ve no intention of harming you. In fact, I simply wish to teach you. To give you better understanding, not only of my people, but of what abilities you could possess if you allowed yourself to remain as you are.” Slowly, he begins to circle the Scion. “You once allowed for my tutelage, wanting to learn what you could about us. Imagine all of the knowledge I could pass to you. Not only from Amaurot, but from other ages, from other Stars. The first lesson would, of course, be to teach you how to exist as you are. If your body were to die, for instance, you would need another to house yourself in. In this form, you could do just that.”

“Such acts are unconscionable.” Urianger knows such knowledge could be beneficial; knowing how the Ascians possess others would perhaps allow for safe extraction, making certain the host was not injured. But to do so himself? He can not imagine such an act meant to subdue one inside their own body. Such cruelty was unthinkable. He opens his mouth to speak, to protest further, only to have a clawed finger rest on his lips, silencing him as the door opens. A small shiver passes through him at unbidden memories, his body remembering the feel of those clawed gloves on his bare flesh. Looking to the door, Urianger is surprised to see a young Elezen - though he knows not what they are called on this Shard. The young man looks only to be a few years past his coming of age, which begs the question of why Elidibus has him here. One so young would hardly be useful to an Ascian.

“Unconscionable? Even if the host is willing?” The Ascian’s question surprises the Scion. “This one is here willingly. Like you, he wishes to learn more. Unfortunately, his talents have been lacking; I can scarce get him to do much of anything any others I’ve taught could do. Still eager to learn and aid in any way he can, he has offered to become a vessel for our powers.” Drawing the newcomer forward, Elidibus trails clawed fingers down the young man’s arms. “Do you not think this a good way to learn of our abilities, Urianger? A willing host, so similar to you in many ways. You’ll do no harm to him. All you have to do is reach out. Your Aether will bind his, flowing into his body and allowing you to use him as a host.” The Emissary chuckles, watching the warring emotions on Urianger’s face; the Elezen clearly wants the knowledge, but his morals hold him back. “It will only be temporary, for you to learn how to do this.”

The young Elezen looks up at Urianger, smiling slightly. “I trust Master Elidibus,” he says, watching the older man. “If he wants you to learn this, I am more than willing to play host for you. He has done it to me countless times, so I know what to expect.” He walks over, closing his eyes and standing in front of the Scion.

Hesitantly, Urianger reaches out, not quite sure what makes him decide this is a good idea. Perhaps it’s the thought of learning something so important - something that could lead them to a way to save others from Ascians, perhaps even Primals. Or perhaps it is simply that Elidibus truly is that convincing. He gasps as he feels his Aether reaching out, caressing the younger man before pressing in; the other’s Aether fights back slightly, not wanting to be dominated. His Aether, however, exerts its dominance, pushing back. He closes his eyes, his Aether dominating the younger man. Once his Aether stands triumphant, he opens his eyes and finds that it worked. He stands opposite where he had stood, looking out of the Host’s eyes. He shivers as he feels clawed fingers moving up this body’s arms.

“Now you can see, and feel, why it is hard for any to resist,” Elidibus whispers in his ear, lips close enough to feel. “No matter how pure one’s soul may be, most eventually give in. You needn’t worry, though. Your Host will not be harmed unless you do something that puts him in harm’s way.” Smirking, the Ascian kisses down along the other’s neck, his desire spiking, knowing that Urianger is slowly giving in. “You simply release his Aether to free him, and he will be free to leave, with you returned to your previous state.” Before Elidibus could say more, he was disappointed to find the Scion releasing the younger Elezen. “You are dismissed. No one is to interrupt myself and Urianger, do you understand?”

The elder Elezen watches as the younger nods, scampering from the room at Elidibus’ tone. He collapses into a nearby armchair, shivering. The rush of power, rush of sensations made him understand why so many would have a hard time turning such power down. “Why wouldst thou teach me such a thing?” A small sound escapes him as clawed fingers slip under his chin, lifting his gaze. “What dost thou want from me, Emissary? Tis not in kindness that thou wouldst teach me such things.”

“Nay, it is not. I want everything from you, Urianger. I want you to submit to me, as you did before.” Elidibus leans forward, pinning the other to the chair. “I want you body, mind, soul…everything to belong to me.” Without warning, he captures the Elezen’s lips, mouth working to get the other to respond. Reaching out with his Aether, he allows it to stroke Urianger’s core, a mere fragment of the pleasure he can bring the other, making the Scion gasp. Taking advantage of the other’s slightly parted lips, he slips his tongue in, coaxing Urianger’s to reciprocate, twining them together, desire bleeding through his Aether. He wants Urianger in every way he can have him. Pulling his tongue back, he waits to see if his actions have the desired effect; to his pleasure, they do, Urianger’s tongue following into his mouth to keep the contact. Placing a hand on the back of the Elezen’s neck, he sucks on the other man’s tongue, earning him a moan. He pulls out of the kiss, chuckling at the soft whine at the loss of contact, kissing down to the other man’s chin. The Emissary slowly kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. Slowly, he trails his tongue up, from the lobe up the shell of his ear, nipping lightly. “I want you to join me. To aid me, to become mine in every way. And in return, I will teach you the knowledge of Civilizations passed. Knowledge that you cannot even begin to imagine in your wildest dreams.”

A soft whimper escapes Urianger’s parted lips as tongue and teeth begin to play with his ear, those whispered words said in such a tone to stroke his desire, even as deft fingers begin to unclasp the decorative jewelry adorning his body. He knows this is wrong; moreso than it was the first time he allowed himself to be bedded by the Ascian. And yet, his body aches for it. The jewelry pulled from his body is set on the armoire next to the chair slowly, each movement completely deliberate. He shivers as he is divested of it, as if it had been a final line of protection; perhaps, in a wway it had, but not against Elidibus. The mouth against his ear moves back down to his jaw, moving down. Teeth scrape against his now-bare neck, soft nips replaced by a soothing tongue. He tilts his head back, giving the Emissary better access to his neck, for those little nips, even as his cock stirs beneath his robe.

“You have been bad, haven’t you? Disobedient. I gave you so much knowledge, so much pleasure, so much power. Then you turned around and betrayed the trust I placed in you, returning to Hydaelyn’s side.” Elidibus pulls back, looking down at the panting Elezen. “I’m afraid I must punish you for such actions. Though, I’m certain you will enjoy it, my pet.” Caressing Urianger’s cheek, he pulls away completely. “Robes off. Lie down on the bed and wait for me. I’ve need of some items before we continue.”

Urianger watches as the Emissary’s form retreats from the room; this is the last chance for him to deny the Ascian, to try to leave. And yet part of him yearns for the pleasure he knows the other man can bring him. And he cannot deny that he has missed the Ascian’s nimble touch, those fingers moving all over his body, teasing sounds and reactions from him that few others have ever been able to. “Pray, forgive me,” he whispers to the empty room as he allows his robe to fall to the ground, smallclothes following. His nipples harden as cool air hits his bare skin. Stepping away from the clothing, he makes his way to the bed, lying down, heart pounding as he wonders what Elidibus might have planned.

In the doorway, Elidibus pauses to admire the view of the submissive Elezen; as much as he would love to simply go over and take the Scion, he knows - for his plan to come to fruition - he must take this slowly. The Emissary intends to tease Urianger to the fullest, make the man a begging, whimpering mess, if he can. If not, well, he simply needs the man to admit that Elidibus owns him fully. And it should be a simple enough task to sway the other man, especially with how seductive knowledge and power can be to one who is so powerless against him. “You are still so good at following orders.” The praise is cooed out, knowing that Urianger will enjoy being told how good he is. The Emissary makes his way over, sitting on the bed next to the naked man letting a gloved, clawed hand cup the other’s chin. “I believe I want you to start on your hands and knees. Your hands will be bound, the binding then secured to the bed. In addition, you will be blindfolded, completely at my mercy. Do you understand?”

Urianger’s cheeks heat, but he nods. He knows this game well enough from their time together before. He knows the safeword will be the same, though it was agreed the first time that they would only speak of it the once. “Yes...master.” Slowly, nervous to be doing this again after so long, he shifts to the ordered position. Though Elididbus said hands and knees, truly it ends up being his elbows, as the Ascian begins to bind his hands. He winces slightly, the rope tight, tugged forward to be secured. The Elezen knows that there is no going back now that he is bound in such a way. His body tenses as the black cloth - too dark to see through - is placed over his eyes, securing tightly behind his head. A wave of dread surges through him, knowing he has sealed his fate. He wont’t use the safeword; he never has. And now he is at Elidibus’ mercy.

“Perfect.” The word is murmured near his ear. “I wonder, does this frighten you? Arouse you? Perhaps a bit of both?” Elidibus shifts ever so slightly, trailing clawed fingers down the Elezen’s spine, watching the way the other man shivers at the touch. “Out of control. Powerless. As you should feel. A simple move and I could immobilize you entirely.” He watches the other’s; he can tell this is having the desired effect, heightening Urianger’s sensations as the man cannot move or see. The Ascian watches the other try to draw away, only to press back into his gloved hand. Teasingly, he moves the hand back up, over Urianger’s shoulder, up the man’s chin, running the clawed finger along those lovely lips. “Use your tongue.”

The Elezen hesitates a moment before letting his tongue flick out over the cool metal, trailing the length of the finger. The metallic taste does little for him; the orders, however, make him moan. Blinded and helpless, he has absolutely no choice but to obey, his tongue wrapping around the appendage to bring it to his lips, pulling it into his mouth. His tongue circles the dangerously sharp metal, feeling the tip pressing against his tongue, a threat that it could easily do damage there. Urianger begins to suck on the finger, bobbing his head ever so slightly, treating the finger like a cock, sucking and licking it, taking it as deep into his mouth as he can, wanting to please the Ascian behind him.

Elidibus’ chuckle turns to a moan as he watches, cock throbbing with desire. “”So eager to please me, to make up for your betrayal. So unlike you were earlier.” He pulls his hand away, examining the now wet finger. Perhaps he will make Urianger continue that later. Now, however, is time for punishment. He shifts and brings his other hand down on the Elezen’s ass hard, taking pleasure in the started, pained sound. “As I said, punishment first.” He brings it down again, harder this time. “How many do you deserve for your disobedience and betrayal? Ten? Twenty?” He squeezes the Scion’ ass before another smack. “More?”

“T-twenty, sir. Ten for mine disobedience, ten for betrayal.”

“Good boy. Seventeen more to go, then.” The Emissary brings his hand down again, chuckling when this blow finally elicits a moan. “Does it feel good?” A fifth blow. “Having me spank you like a disobedient child?” Another, this one on the other cheek, elicits a moan again. “I wonder if this treatment will push you to your peak?” Elidibus smirks as Urianger’s ass sticks a little further into the air, his hand coming down harder three times in a row. “Listen to you. Moaning like a common whore, your ass up in the air practically begging for more.”

The Elezen whimpers as three more blows land, reaching a total of twelve. In truth, he isn’t certain he will last another eight without cumming. Never once has he imagined drawing pleasure from such an act, but the blows land just right to do so. And the knowledge that, should any blow not land properly, he could be injured by the sharp metal on Elidibus’ gloved hand only heightens this. His cock aches as another four blows hit, beginning to dribble precum on the pristine bed. Panting, he arches up to meet the final four slaps are delivered, ass stinging even has he collapses forward onto the bed. He managed to make it through without cumming, but only barely.

“The loss of vision has made you more sensitive. Hence why that felt so much more pleasurable than it normally would.” A small sound of amusement escapes him as he cups the Elezen’s stinging, soore ass, squeezing it and receiving a whine for his action. He licks his lips, eager to continue, though at least pretending to be gentle for now, rubbing and soothing the other. The Emissary has all the time he needs to break the other. “And this is only the beginning, Urianger. This was simply the punishment. Just imagine the pleasure.” The Ascian shifts himself down, running his tongue over the red marks that have bloomed on the other, kissing and sucking on spots, making the grey haired man gasp. “I’ve planned so much for us, my pet.” With naught more than a slight gesture, his robes and mask are gone, leaving only his gloves, which he has use for yet. Shoulder length black hair falls free, his purple eyes roaming the Elezen, deciding what to do next. “Roll over so you are on your back.” He pulls back while the Scion obeys, pulling a candle from the bedside. Ever so slowly, he tips it, a few drops spilling onto Urianger’s bare shoulder, the mix of the sting of hot wax and the heightened sensations making the man arch up with a pleasure-filled gasp. The positive reaction makes the Emissary continue; while he is willing to use force and do whatever he must to break the Elezen, he would rather do it in a more pleasurable fashion, make the other man  _ want _ to give in.

Urianger moans as more of the heated wax falls, dripping onto his shoulder and slowly rolling down. His breath comes in pants as it continues, across his collarbone, down to his chest. When it is dropped onto his nipples, he cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure; never before has he considered the possibility of the two together, but Elidibus is making it work. His cock aches from how hard it grows as the wax moves down his abdomen. A soft whine fills the room as it just stops, making him wonder what the Ascian has planned next.

“Look at you. Absolute debauchery. I do wonder, what would your supposed allies, your beloved Scions think of you if they could see you now?” Elidibus leans forward, clawed fingers flicking away bits of wax, his tongue trailing over the red, sensitive flesh below, watching for a reaction. Reaching out, he pulls an ice cube from a glass, running it teasingly over the Elezen’s lips. “Hot and cold can bring such intense pleasure to one, especially with such heightened sensations.” He chuckles softly at the shiver that runs through the other man. Of course, he will never tell Urianger that it isn’t simply being bound and blindfolded. The particular ropes and blindfold the Ascian uses are bespelled that way, to make sure whatever pet he is using enjoys it thoroughly. He trails the ice down Urianger’s neck, even as he pushes himself up to capture the man’s lips in another passionate kiss; moving slowly, his lips follow the trail of liquid the ice leaves behind, replacing the frigid sensation with that of a hot mouth. He moves the ice down, circling it around an already hard nipple, pressing it against the nub itself, making the Scion’s cry out.

The Elezen is panting as the assault of cold continues, moving to his other nipple, only to replaced by Elidibus’ nouth. He wishes his hands were free, wanting to tangle them in the Emissary’s hair as the other man’s tongue trails over the hard nub, teeth grazing it teasingly. Urianger can’t think straight, his thoughts turning only to desire and pleasure as the Ascian teases his nipples; his cock leaks precum eagerly, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold off his release. His body trembles with each suck, with each nip, gasping for breath as the ice and mouth both move away. He thinks he has a moment of reprieve, only to feel the ice begin to move again, down his abdomen, across his hip. A cry of surprise escapes his lips as it abruptly moves down, circling his entrance before the clawed fingers holding push the small chip of ice - almost completely melted - inside; as the cold metal - chilled from the ice - press into the tight entrance, his back arches, body unable to take anymore. Urianger sees stars as he peaks, his release spilling onto his abdomen, cock twitching with every spurt.

“Mmm...quite the show.” Elidibus’ words are purred out, his clawed finger not pulling out of the other man, not yet. “I’m curious as to whether it was the temperature that worked you up so much? Or perhaps you enjoy the thrill of such danger, knowing just how badly I could harm you if I chose?” To emphasize his meaning, he trails the claw along the inside of Urianger’s ass, slowly pulling it out. With the very same finger, he traces the Elezen’s hip, where he left his mark before. Of course, it has since faded, but he will fix that. “By the end of this, you will remember whom you belong to” His free hand moves to the base of the Scion’s half hard cock; as he whispers a few simple words, a band of darkness tightens around it. “The first time, I allowed you to have your pleasure, to cum as you pleased. Now, you will have to beg. Beg me to take you and make you mine.”

Urianger shakes his head, lips trembling; he fears, if he speaks, he will give in to Elidibus’ demands. The pleasure, the desire...it’s all overwhelming. He shudders slightly at the disappointed sound his refusal receives, knowing Elidibus will likely punish him for his disobedience again, though not in the same way. The Ascian is nothing if not creative. He opens his mouth, hoping to speak, to tell the other he won’t, but he finds he can’t say anything. He feels hot flesh pressed to his lips, salty fluid dripping into his mouth. When he doesn’t pull away, the thick length presses in further, and his tongue rises to meet it. He laps at the tip, teasing the head of Elidibus’ cock almost eagerly. To his surprise, he feels something similar on his own, the Emissary’s tongue teasing the slit mercilessly, teeth grazing over the tip.

The Ascian chuckles as he feels the other moan around his cock, even as he pushes his hips down until he hilts himself inside the Elezen’s mouth. Teasingly, he uses one hand to stroke the length of Urianger’s cock while his mouth works the tip, his other hand, no longer gloved and well-lubricated - after all, his intent is to break the Scion, not maim him - cups the man’s ass. Slowly, he presses a finger to the puckered entrance, slipping past the tight ring of muscles, feeling the other’s walls tighten around it. He lets the finger wander, teasing the man, pressing spots that Urianger had no clue were so sensitive. “You will beg eventually.” The words are murmured against the cock as he adds a second finger, pressing deeper, knowing that, eventually, Urianger will beg to cum. “But not only for release. You will beg for me to claim you, as well.” The Emissary pulls his fingers out almost completely before he thrusts them in, spreading them to stretch the other out.

The Scion trembles; it is good his mouth is occupied, as he does not know if he can even speak with the pleasure. He begins to suck the cock that fills his mouth, lapping up the precum, swallowing it down. He can hardly move his head, but it is hardly necessary, as Elidibus pauses in his teasing and begins to move his hips, pushing the throbbing length deeper into Urianger’s mouth. 

Elidibus moans as he begins to move his hips, fully intent on using Urianger’s mouth to the fullest extent. He wants to make the Elezen remember the taste of his release, so he works on bringing himself pleasure, ignoring the Scion entirely. “Your mouth is as good as I remember it. I wonder if you have had practice, though. You used to have such a hard time taking my cock this far.” He chuckles at the whine, knowing that mentions of such things are humiliating for the Scion. “I prefer this, able to use your mouth as I see fit with no worry of you gagging.” He begins to move in earnest, thrusting his cock into Urianger’s mouth, albeit shallowly. The Emissary hears and feels the grey haired man swallowing around him. With no warning to Urianger, he cums, making the other man swallow his cum.

Urianger makes a sound of surprise, though he realizes it should not come as one. Moaning, eyes closing under the blindfold, he swallows the other’s release. His cheeks heat as Elidibus pulls out, some of the seed spilling onto his face. The Elezen has no chance to speak, though, as a third finger enters him, the Emissary’s mouth and tongue going back to work on his cock, the other’s mouth sucking almost roughly. He arches as Elidibus’ fingers brush against his prostate, cock throbbing, but no release comes. Through his pleasure-filled haze, Urianger realizes it’s because of the darkness wrapped around his aching length.

The Ascian chuckles around the length in his mouth, tongue trailing slowly up and around, swiping slowly at the tip. His free hand, still clothed in a clawed glove, reaches down to stroke the Elezen’s balls teasingly, the sharp tip caressing the sensitive flesh. He pulls his mouth back with a chuckle, licking his lips as he thrusts a fourth finger inside the other man, pumping them in and out roughly. “I could fuck you right now, and refuse to let you cum untili you beg for it.” His tone is deep, dark, threatening. He slams his fingers against Urianger’s prostate, feeling the man below him arch and shudder. Slipping his finger out, he chuckles, cock still achingly hard as he moves, pressing the head of his cock against Urianger’s opening; with deceiving gentleness, he slides in, leaning down to capture the Elezen’s lips in a bruising kiss. The Emissary slides his tongue in as Urianger moans, twining his tongue with the Scion’s, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. The lewd sounds of his cock hilting, balls slapping against Urianger’s abused ass, his mouth sucking on the Elezen’s tongue, fill the room. 

The grey haired man archs up, moaning as Elidibus shifts, cock pressing against his prostate. As the kiss is broken, he finds no reprieve, the Ascian’s mouth and teeth on his neck, biting and sucking roughly, marking his neck harshly. Still, he tries to hold back, to keep from begging, not wanting to give himself over fully as Elidibus wishes him to. As the dark haired man begins to move, cock slowly sliding out, only to slam back into him, it grows more and more difficult. His mouth hangs open as he pants from the pleasure, drool sliding down his cheek and chin from Elidibus’ messy kiss. Each thrust feels as if it goes deeper than the last, and nearly all brush against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through the man. He cries out as his body hits its peak, but not its release, the darkness binding the base of his cock not allowing him that. Still tender and sore, he whines as Elidibus continues moving, his ass tighter from the orgasm.

Elidibus moans, thrusting in deep, Urianger’s walls clenching tightly around him, and cums, spilling his seed deep inside the man. He thrust through it, until his cock is wrung dry. Pulling out, he strokes his cock, still hard - still caught in the throes of lust - smearing his fluids on the gloved hand. Roughly, the Ascian forces Urianger back onto his front, chest pushed down into the bed, ass up in the air. Without any warning, he thrusts back in, moaning as he slides all the way in. Leaning forward, he presses himself against the Elezen’s back, gloved hand pressing against the other’s lips, smearing his cum across them. “Suck on them, Scion. I want you to lick them clean.” His words are purred out as one clawed finger presses in between the other’s lips, trailing along the Elezen’s tongue. He grips the other’s hip with his free hand as he begins to thrust again, listening to Urianger suck on his fingers, lapping at the metal to clean them off. Pressing his fingers deeper, he feels the Scion gag around them, making the Emissary chuckle. “You can take my cock, but not my fingers?” He smirks as he feels Urianger shift, tyring for a better angle. The hand on the Elezen’s hip slides down, cupping the man’s balls, squeezing lightly before moving up, stroking the other’s still hard shaft. “You are far too prideful. Surely you wish for release? Being this hard must be excruciating.” He begins to move his hand along the other man’s length. “All you have to do is submit and beg, tell me how much you want it.” His words are punctuated by thrusts, hand stroking the head, thumbling the slit of Urianger’s cock. “Do you not wish for release? To reach your peak, as I fill you again with my seed?”

Urianger shudders at the words and the tone, low and seductive as it is; his body aches for release, his cock straining in the other man’s grasp as the Ascian teases it. The touch alternates between feather light and harsher strokes, building the pleasure and need. His mouth still works Elidibus’ fingers, tongue pressing against the dangerous metal, so - even if he wants to, and the desire is growing - he is unable to beg. It’s almost a relief, yet also a shame, when the gloved hand pulls away, leaving a trail of drool dripping down his chin as they pull away. He pants and moans, pressing back against the Ascian. “P-please,” he manages to moan out, no longer to deny the desire, or the need. His cock throbs, as his tightening around the Emissary again. 

“Please, what, Urianger?”

“Please, allow me release.”

“Soon, my pet. Tell me, thou, to whom do you belong?” Elidibus leans forward, trailing his lips over the Elezen’s pointed ears. “Who owns your body, soul and mind?”

Heat courses through the Scion, a mix of embarrassment at knowing how he will answer, and the desire to be claimed fully. “I belong to thee, Emissary. I am thine to do with as thee please.” Urianger arches back under the dark haired man, the Asian’s thrusts getting harsher, faster, no longer teasing; with each thrust, he is pushed forward further into the bed, no longer holding back his moans or cries of pleasure, no longer holding back as Elidibus pounds forcefully into him. Each thrust hits his prostate, making him see stars. He begins to beg in earnest, small pleas, his cock aching to cum. As he’s once again brought to the brink of orgasm, the binding is removed from the base of his cock.

“Cum for me, Urianger.” Elidibus wshipers the words in the other’s ear, running his tongue along the shell, even as he strokes the Elezen’s cock harder. He moans softly as he feels it, the heat of Urianger’s seed spilling forth; stroking the other man through it, he seems to enjoy aiming it so it does not land only on the bed, but also Urianger’s chest and face, their current position perfect for such debauchery. Feeling the Elezen’s ass tighten around his own cock, he thrusts deep, a cry of pleasure escaping him as he begins to fill the other again. He holds Urianger’s hips still as he nearly empties himself fully, pulling back at the last minute and stroking his cock to get the last vestiges to spill onto the Scion’s back. Panting, he has one more task before he can allow himself rest. He runs is gloved hand through his seed, tracing it into the shape of his sigil; holding his hand over it, using some of the little energy he has left after this, he makes the sigil flare to life on Urianger’s back, marking the man as his once again, this one longer lasting. The man’s words of agreement bind them together now, and he can feel it; no doubt the Scion will have regrets when he comes to and realizes what has happened, but he will deal with that later. Reaching up, he unties the bindings, removes the blindfold, allowing Urianger to collapse onto the bed. Rolling the Scion over, he admires his handiwork, red marks and cum adorning the Elezen’s body. “If only your allies could see you now. Utterly debauched and  _ mine _ .” Leaning forward, he kisses the man’s raw wrists, rubbing them gently to soothe them, at least pretending at some form of aftercare. “Next time, I hope I will not need such extreme measures to remind you of who yur master is.” Elidibus’ kiss is deceptively gentle as he pulls the Elezen close. “Now sleep, my pet. I’ve much to teach you tomorrow.”

Urianger’s golden eyes lock with amethyst, even as he curls in against the other man’s side. This feels oddly right, like it is where he belongs. Exhaustion catches up with him, the wonderful sleep of oblivion taking him, not even registering Elidibus speaking, his breathing slowing to a sedate pace.


	4. Secret Sex; Sex in a closet; Quickie; Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is much shorter. Inspiration struck, but it wasn't for something quite as long as the other chapters. I suppose it fits, since it's a quickie. It came about while I've been working on another chapter that is longer. I wanted to get something updated, and was looking at the prompts I had, and decided that these would work together. And this is what came of it.
> 
> This chapter does have spoilers for 5.3 as a warning. If you don't want spoilers/haven't finished the patch, this is your warning.

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this; nor is it the first time they’ve worried about others finding them. It is, the first time, however, that they have done this with others so nearby. Urianger glances at the door to the small room - practically a closet with how packed and cluttered it is - and hopes that they can remain quiet enough. On the other side stand their allies, the other Scions and the Warrior of Light. In this room, however, it is only the two of them. Himself and G’raha Tia, newly added to their ranks, though their ally for far longer. Leaning down, he captures the Miqo’te’s lips in a gentle kiss, one arm wrapped around the smaller man’s shoulders, the other resting on his lover’s hip. They likely do not have much time for their tryst, but he will make certain that the other man enjoys it. Deepening the kiss, his tongue slides into G’raha Tia’s mouth, their tongues twining together eagerly.

G’raha closes his eyes, leaning into the other man; it has been quite a while since they’ve spent time together like this, and only ever on the First. His ears twitch as he hears movement on the other side of the door, someone so close by that any small sound might be heard; his heart races at the prospect, knowing that their tryst could be found out. The red-haired man shivers as Urianger’s hand moves from his hip, sliding down the back of his pants. So distracted by the kiss and trying to make no noise, he doesn’t hear the stopper being pulled from a bottle, nor Urianger coating his fingers in the oil. G’raha gasps as he feels the hand slide down the back of his pants, one long finger entering him slowly. His hands tighten their grip on Urianger’s robe, whimpering slightly as he feels the finger working its way into him, teasing him. 

Urianger breaks the kiss, chuckling softly against one of the other’s twitching ears. “Thou must needs remain silent,” he whispers. “Unless thou desires discovery by our comrades?” He kisses the ear gently as his free hand moves to the front of G’raha’s trousers, slowly undoing the laces, allowing them to slide down. He wishes they had more time, that he had time to tease the other; unfortunately, he knows it unwise to try. Slipping another finger in his lover, he begins to work G’raha open, preparing him. The Elezen has to hold in his moan as his lover begin to stroke him through his robe. Capturing G’raha’s lips again, he devours any sounds his lover makes, working a third, then a fourth finger in. The sounds of movement in the room outside nearly makes him pause, but no one seems to have realized that they are there.

The red-haired man shivers as the fingers are pulled out, and he turns, bracing himself against the wall, pants around his ankles, smallclothes just down far enough for Urianger to take him. “Please,” he whispers, looking over his shoulder at the taller man. He closes his ruby eyes as the Elezen presses up against him, robe pushed up, slowly sliding into him. He can barely hold back a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper as he’s filled.

The elder Scion smiles, leaning down to kiss G’raha’s ear again. “Thou art doing good,” he whispers, one hand holding the other’s hip, while his free one travels up and under his lover’s shirt. While he loved their sessions on the First, this one is quite different; G’raha’s younger body seems to be far more sensitive, reacting to his teasing touches as his thumb brushes over a nipple. “Thou must needs remain silent, lest we be discovered.”

G’raha nods, biting down on his lower lip as Urianger begins to move; small whimpers, ones that none would be able to hear, do manage to escape as he is filled over and over. Closing his eyes, he tosses his head back, biting back a moan when the Elezen’s hand moves from his chest, down to wrap around his cock, stroking it in time with each thrust. The Miqo’te’s hands scrabble to find purchase on the wall, gripping a shelf, as his lover speeds up. His ruby eyes snap open as he hears someone right outside the door, biting down on his lower lip to keep from making any noise whatsoever; with how close the person outside is, they would hear even the slightest noise.

Urianger slows his thrusts, but doesn’t stop, leaning forward to kiss the back of G’raha’s neck gently. He is careful, though, making sure to silence himself as well, until the footsteps recede. Breathing a sigh of relief, he returns to his original pace, though he knows neither of them will last very long. Moaning softly, the Elezen presses himself against his smaller lover, feeling the other man’s cock twitch in his hand.

“When you two are quite done in there, dinner awaits us,” Y’shtola’s voice comes from outside, making both men pause, heat creeping up their cheeks. “And you needn’t worry. I’m the only one who knows. But I do suggest hurrying, so your absence does not appear suspicious.”

The red-haired man drops his head against the wall with a whimper, both from need and from sheer embarrassment. He’s glad that Urianger waits until Y’shtola exits the room before continuing; he won’t deny that there is a bit of thrill at the danger of being caught. Actually being caught, however, is not something he is fond of. 

“Dost thou wish to continue?” Urianger asks before gently kissing an ear. He doesn’t wish to make his lover any more uncomfortable that they both already are.

“Yes,” G’raha moans out. “I...would rather not go out like this…” His cheeks redden at the thought, though no one would necessarily be able to tell with his new outfit. He moans as Urianger begins moving again, feeling the man’s hand stroking his aching cock, thumb trailing over the head, rubbing at the slit. He bites his lip, even though it is no longer necessary to remain silent. Each thrust sends a jolt of pleasure through the Miqo’te’s body, making his hands hold onto the shelving tighter. With a soft cry, he hits his peak, his cum spilling out onto Urianger’s hand and the floor.

The grey-haired man moans as G’raha tightens around him; thrusting in deeply, his own release hits, spilling his seed inside his lover. Panting, he plants kisses along the Miqo’te’s neck, pulling out slowly. The Elezen smiles as he turns the other to face him, kissing his lover gently.

“Well, then, shall we go eat? And, perhaps, afterwards, find a more private place to continue?” G’raha gives a small grin, somehow a mix of both sheepish and mischievous all at once. He pulls his smallclothes and pants back up, even as Urianger cleans up. “If you want to as well, that is, of course.”

Urianger chuckles softly, reaching up to stroke G’raha’s cheek with a nod. “Let us make our appearance and obtain nourishment,” he says softly. Leading the other out, he finds himself quite content, even if their tryst did not quite go as planned. He knows there is plenty of time for them to continue in the coming days, should their newest member decide he is interested.


	5. Petplay; Oviposition; Breeding; Impregnation; Voyeurism; Exhibitionism; Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up of the Urianger/Elidibus chapter, but with an added Ascian and tentacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one does have some implied spoilers regarding Elidibus from 5.2 and 5.3 (not explicit spoilers, but...hinted).
> 
> Urianger is now completely Elidibus' pet. Honestly, the whole point of this chapter was to add in some tentacles and complete the prompt for Oviposition. Then it sort of got out of hand and turned into fairly descriptive smut of...well, tentacle porn?
> 
> My descriptions (as slight as they are) of the Ascians are based on the elements that they are meant to represent, based on the FFXII Espers/Scions of Light that they are representing. (I.e., Elidibus is darkness, Altima is holy, etc.)
> 
> Once again, not beta'd, so tell me if there are any errors. I know I miss them sometimes.

Gold eyes open slowly as light streams into the room; Urianger sighs softly, contentedly, rolling over in the arms of his master. A faint blush tints his cheeks, both at the thought of their previous night’s activities, as well as in shame. Shame at the betrayal of his friends and allies. Shame at the betrayal of his memories of Moenbryda. He truly can no longer return to the Scions, not after having been marked and claimed by an Ascian as he has been. Closing his eyes for a moment, the Elezen tries to quell the guilt, though it still lingers. As much as he regrets what he has done, and his betrayal of his comrades, of being unable to return and aid them...he finds himself desiring to stay with Elidibus. Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, his thoughts are interrupted by the feel of the Emissary shifting, of the man’s hard cock pressing up against Urianger. He licks his lips, knowing that if he continues, there will never be any way to make up for all he’s done. And yet, he finds himself sliding down his master’s body, pulling out of Elidibus’ arms, pulling the cover with him. He moans softly as he stares at the hard, weeping cock.

Urianger glances up at the Emissary again, hesitating only a moment before he leans in and kisses the underside. Ever so slowly, his lips move, trailing the feather-light kisses up along Elidibus’ cock, enjoying the soft gasp that he earns. Running his tongue over the head of his master’s member, he uses one hand to take ahold of the other man’s cock, stroking it slowly. The Elezen closes his eyes as he takes the tip of the Ascian’s length between his lips, suckling on it lightly, letting his tongue twirl around it, pressing into the slit so he can get a better taste of his master. His own cock aches, throbbing with need; he knows better than to touch himself yet, though. His pleasure is at Elidibus’ behest, not at his own choosing. Besides, he is focusing on his master’s pleasure. The former Scion moans at the taste as the Emissary’s cock begins to leak, precum filling his mouth; languidly, he begins to lick and suck more, lapping up every drop that spills from Elidibus, savoring both the taste and the act of pleasing the other.

Elidibus moans as he stirs, feeling the other man’s ministrations on his cock; he has not woken up to something quite so pleasing in a long time. “Mmm...so eager to please,” the dark-haired man purrs out, watching the other man’s lips wrapped around his length, feeling Urianger’s tongue lapping up his fluids eagerly. “It took so little to convince you that I do find myself rather disappointed. Had I known, I would have done so much sooner than I did.” He reaches down, pushing a lock of grey hair away from the Elezen’s face, his purple eyes meeting his pet’s golden. Another moan slips past the Emissary’s lips as Urianger’s free hand cups his balls, stroking and fondling them teasingly. He allows his head to fall back onto the pillows, his sounds of pleasure filling the room; he wishes to encourage the other man, after all.

The Elezen makes a pleased sound around the cock filling his mouth, eyes closing as he feels it throbbing, knowing that his master will likely not last long. In a calculated risk, he allows his tongue one last swipe before he pulls his mouth away from his master’s length, leaving a trail of saliva along the other’s cock, as well as down his own chin. But before the Ascian can protest, he begins to trail kisses back down along the length, hand still stroking it, his hand gliding easily along it through his own saliva and his master’s precum. Pressing his lips to his master’s balls earns him another moan, which only grows louder as he flicks his tongue out over them, pushing in closer so he can suck them eagerly. His thumb brushes over the tip of Elidibus’ cock, smearing the precum along it, then back down the length. Urianger is shocked when he is pushed away roughly, his eyes widening, worried that he has done something to displease the Emissary.

Instead, Elidibus groans, grasping his slick shaft, pumping his aching cock; he positions himself above Urianger, stroking himself to completion, his cum spilling out onto the former Scion’s face as his hips jerk. Reaching out, he trails his seed across his pet’s face, smearing it over the Elezen’s lips. “Such a lovely look for you, coated in my release.” He opens his mouth to speak, only to pause, tilting his head. “While I would love to continue this, and hear your moans and cries of ecstasy, it appears I have a visitor. So, your task will be to go clean yourself while I attend them.” A small gesture creates a neatly folded stack of clothes on a nearby chair. “Once cleaned, dress in those and come find me. I will be taking them to my study. However, you are not to touch yourself while you clean. If you behave yourself, I shall reward you after this all.” Leaning down, he presses a soft kiss to Urianger’s soiled lips, tasting his own release on the other man.

Though he is disappointed as the Emissary pulls away, Urianger nods, fully intent on heeding his new master’s orders. Perhaps, if he is lucky, Elidibus will deign to allow him access to the tomes in the study as the Ascian entertains his guest. Doing his best to ignore his throbbing cock, the former Scion makes his way into the bathing chambers. His cheeks heat as he catches sight of himself in the mirror, his pale skin marred by bruises and red marks from the possessive bites of his master. He trails his long, slender fingers over one, biting his lip; though he knows these will fade, he can feel the heat on his back, as if physically branded by the Asican. He allowed his master the claim, and Urianger knows the mark will be there to prove it. Even should he have decided to return when he woke this morning, there is no way he can allow the others to see him in such a state. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the Elezen draws himself a bath.

Urianger lets out a contented sigh as he slips into the warm water; though it stings the marks, he finds it relaxing all the same. Unfortunately, he also knows he cannot dawdle. As much as he would enjoy the time to rest and think, his master does expect his presence. As Urianger washes himself, he allows his mind to wander; though the Emissary claims to have no desire to find a common ground, the Elezen still has some hope. After all, the other man has shown a marked interest in him. Perhaps he can use that to his advantage to usher in a peace between them. Sighing softly, he rinses his hair, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he stands. The water sloshes around his legs, cool air hitting his body. He aches from the previous night’s activities, certainly, but finds himself wishing for a repeat. Reaching for a towel, Urianger steps out and dries himself, careful not to give too much attention to his still achingly hard cock. Once dried, he exits back into the bedroom, gathering the clothing; his cheeks redden as he realizes that there are no smallclothes, though he knows he should not be overly surprised. Dressing in the robes - very similar to what he normally wears, he looks at the lone adornment, a leather collar with purple studs. Another way for Elidibus to show him off as a pet. As he affixes it around his neck, he finds it’s tight enough to be a constant pressure, but not tight enough to cause any pain, which is a relief. Now fully clothed, he looks himself over in the mirror, brushing the tangles out of his hair, before he makes his way to the Emissary’s study, surprised to hear raised voices when he arrives.

“Calm yourself, Altime,” Elidibus says, calmly as ever, as the door opens. He does not look over, but motions for Urianger to enter. “Especially in front of my other...guest.” A small smile plays on his lips as he stands, moving over to the Elezen; though Urianger stands taller than him, it makes no difference. Planting a soft kiss on one of the marks he left on the former Scion’s neck, he grips the Elezen’s chin. “Now, pet, I do intend to teach you, as I promised. You will have free run of my study and the library, and I will personally teach you in the art of Creation Magics. But my dear colleague, Altima, is concerned, you see. And I truly cannot blame her. To learn now will require you to bind yourself to me. I will not allow for another betrayal from you. Do you understand?”

Urianger’s heart beats fast in his chest. This is his last chance to refuse, to go back to his comrades; instead, he nods, closing his eyes. “As thou sayest, master,” he whispers, even as a small part of him rails against the submission. He desires not only the knowledge, but to remain with Elidibus, to serve the other. “What wouldst thou have me do to prove mine devotion to thee?”

“Get on your hands and knees.” The Emissary chuckles as his command is followed immediately, his magic coalescing to create a monstrous creature behind the Elezen. Similar to a Marlboro, it’s many tendrils slide against the floor as it draws nearer. “Know first that you are not the only pet I keep.” He watches Urianger tenses, a trandril creeping up the other man’s leg, pushing the robes up, baring his ass. “You will allow this one to use you as it desires. If you can make it through this task, then you will have proven yourself to me.” The Ascian glances over at his female companion, whose attention is on that tendril, moving further and further up under the Elezen’s robe. “As you can see, Altima, his sole desire now is to please me. Should he ever return to the Scions’ sides, it will be as one of us, and at my time of choosing.”

The former Scion whimpers as the slick tendril works its way up his body, leaving a wet trail of its secretions. “M-master…” His cock throbs as more tendrils join the other, exploring his body. He does not know if he can hold out long, a tendril teasing up and down his throbbing cock.

Elidibus chuckles as he kneels down in front of Urianger. “You may cum as you will. I want to hear your moans filling this room as my creature takes you over and over, as it deposits both its eggs and seed inside you.” Standing, the Emissary turns back to Altima. “You may stay and watch, if you so desire, but know that I will expect you to be an active participant.” He leans in, capturing her lips in a dominating kiss, his hands resting on her hips.

Urianger gasps, arching as the tip of a tendril opens, sharp teeth and sucker teasing over a nipple. His open mouth is quickly filled by a larger appendage, pressing in deep, muffling his sounds of pleasure. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as it presses in deeper - not quite deep enough to make him gag, but close. He presses his tongue against it, the secretions coating his tongue and filling his mouth; his only option is to swallow, causing heat to pool in his belly as the warm fluid moves down his throat. A chill hits him as his clothes disappear, courtesy of his master, except for the collar - a reminder of who he now belongs to. The thought of Elidibus baring him to the creature makes him press into the tendrils, his cock dripping precum onto the floor. Eyes half-closed, a pang of jealous hits as he peers up, seeing his master’s hands cupping the other Ascian’s breasts, their tongues twining and teasing each other as their kiss deepens. It doesn’t last long, though, as a tendril prods at his ass, the secretions enough to allow it to press in easily, pushing deeper and deeper. 

The Emissary break the kiss, glancing over at the grey-haired man, a soft chuckle escaping. He watches as the tendril pressing into Urianger widens, an orb slowly making its way up the length. A near imperceptible gesture removes his and Altima’s clothing, and he glances at his golden haired companion. “As you can see, my pet is quite eager to please me. Even if it means allowing a monster to breed him.” He motions to the egg traveling up, pressing against Urianger’s ass. “The creature has prepared him for this, the secretions forcing him to relax. Soon, that egg will be able to slide in with no issues. And then many more will follow.” His purple eyes watch hungrily as the first egg presses into the Elezen, making the man cry out. Elidibus chuckles as his companion lets out a surprised, but pleased sound. “A lovely sight, isn’t it?”

The Elezen pants, crying out around the tendril in his mouth as another egg pushes into his almost too tight entrance. As they move, they press against his walls, rubbing every sensitive spot they can, pressing against his prostate. His back arches as he hits his peak, his cum spilling out onto the floor; he whimpers as the eggs keep coming through his orgasm, his ass clenching around them, drawing them further into him. The tendril pumping into his mouth pulls out, leaving drool and its secretions trailing down Urianger’s chin as the man looks up at his master, as if looking for approval. He lets out a startled cry as the tendril moves to his wrists, wrapping around them and pulling his arms out from under him. Just as he thinks he will fall, he finds himself being pulled upright, his body being shown off to the two Ascians. Though some embarrassment seeps through his lust-filled haze, he finds that it only serves to excite him more that he is being put on display, fucked in front of his master like this. More tendrils join the others, wrapping around his legs to hold them apart so his still-hard cock is on display, allowing Elidibus and Altime to get a better view of the eggs being pushed into his ass, his abdomen beginning to bulge from the amount that have been deposited. The appendage around his wrists seems to sense his arousal at being on display and pulls tighter, forcing his body to arch, a small, thin tendril winding around his cock, prodding at the slit. It rubs against it slowly, as if lapping at it, much like he did for Elidibus, before pressing inside. Urianger’s cry is muffled as another, larger tendril fills his mouth.

Elidibus watches, enraptured as the creature plays with his newest pet; even as he enjoys the view, he pulls Altima into his lap, his cock sliding into the woman easily. His thrusts start out shallow, teasing, as his hands fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples just as the tendrils suck on Urianger’s. “It is quite the show isn’t it?” His words are panted out, aroused more than he expected to be at the sight. “And he is entirely willing. The promise of knowledge of one’s enemy is enough to seduce even those who seem virtuous.” He smirks as Urianger practically writhes in pleasure as the last egg presses into him.

Altima moans, pressing back against the Emissary, tilting her head back. “And there is no Tempering involved in this?” she asks, her tone skeptical. The lack of response to the question does not surprise her. “Do you...intend for this creature...mmm...to...to breed him more than once?” The golden haired woman has a hard time getting the question out past her moans of pleasure as she begins to move her hips, Elidibus’ lips trailing down her neck, over her shoulder.

“I intend to allow the creature to do what it will to him. Though, it does not need a carrier for eggs every time it wishes for such activities, I believe he will quite enjoy it every time. Look at him now, showing off for us, pressing against the tendrils, his body begging for more.” The male Ascian moans as he watches, as the tendril removes itself from the Elezen’s ass, leaving the man dripping its fluids. He chuckles at the whine that escapes his pet, even as Urianger is still used by the other appendages.

Urianger whimpers, his body pressing against the other tendrils, writhing against them. The one in his mouth presses in deep, deeper than the previous one did, before sliding back to tease his tongue. It pumps deep into his mouth - nearly to his throat - over and over; his hips thrust up to meet the tendril pumping in and out of his cock, the feeling odd but pleasurable. He is the perfect picture of debauchery, cheeks painted pink as his body is used. The Elezen’s moan is wanton as a larger appendage presses into his ass, fast and deep, forcing him open as it sets a brutal pace. His muffled sounds of pleasure fill the room, even as another tendril snakes its way up his neck, under the collar, squeezing lightly; it isn’t enough to keep him from being able to breathe, but it’s enough to make him aware of the pressure. His golden eyes wander to the Ascians, his body undulating more, meeting the trusts of all of the tendrils, wanting to give his master a show.

The dark-haired Ascian moans, thrusting into Altima roughly as he fills her with his seed, her pussy tightening around him as she cries out her release as well. He pants, resting his head on her shoulder, cock still hard as he listens to his pet’s moans and whimpers. “Would you like to enjoy him as well? Perhaps feel his cock inside you as you have mine? Or perhaps his tongue and mouth working you to completion?” Sliding out of her, he sets Altima on the desk, moving to stand in front of his pet, a finger trailing through the mess dripping down Urianger’s chin. “Look at you, Urianger. Taking my creature willingly and enjoying it. What would your allies say if they were to see you now?” He smears the fluids over the mark on the man’s cheek. “It’s so close. Soon, it will fill you with its seed, fertilizing the eggs that it filled you with. And then, they will grow inside you, until it is time for them to hatch.” His free hand moves down, stroking his own cock, slick with his and Altima’s release, watching Urianger’s reactions. “I think you enjoy the thought of it.”

The Elezen man’s moan turns into a whimper as the tendril in his mouth begins to spill its release, forcing its way down his throat; the ones playing with his nipples pull away, others joining and shooting their release on his body. A few more thrusts into his ass, and the creature’s cum fills him, coating his insides and the eggs. As the one in his cock pulls out, he is pushed over the edge; vision darkening, he cries out, his own release following.

The Emissary watches as his pet goes limp, his arms wrapping around the man’s waist. He leans forward, kissing Urianger deeply, his tongue twining with the other man’s as he presses his body against the Elezen’s lowering them to the floor. Elidibus runs a finger around Urianger’s abused nipples, chuckling at the whimper it elicits as he breaks the kiss. “We are not quite done yet, my pet. I’ve not had my fill of you.” The dark-haired Ascian motions Altima over. “You are to use your tongue to please her, while I take you. I will let you know when you are allowed to cum again. Do you understand, my pet?’

“Aye...master,” Urianger manages to say, voice hoarse. He closes his eyes as the female Ascian kneels above him, slowly lowering her pussy to his lips. Without a word being said, the former Scion’s tongue flicks out, running over her clit, earning him a moan. He reaches up, holding her hips steady as he begins licking in earnest, stopping only to suck on her lips and clit. The Elezen moans as he feels his master’s cock slides into his entrance, through the mess of fluids already coating him. Panting, he slides his tongue inside Altima, one of his hands moving up, thumb rubbing at her clit, even as his other fingers rub her moist folds. He wants to please her as much as he does his master, so he works his tongue deep inside her, tasting the mix of her and his master’s release inside her as Altima’s hands grip his hair.

Elidbus chuckles as he begins to set a pace, watching as his pet pleases the female Ascian. His hands grasp Uriagner’s hips tightly, as his length slides through the fluids left behind by the creature. “I do hope you will continue to remain this eager, especially as I begin to teach you.” He runs one hand up the Elezen’s chest, flicking one of the man’s sore nipples as he speeds up. Moaning, he continues to thrust, becoming more erratic as he nears his peak.

Urianger is somewhat surprised as Altima shifts, turning to lie across his body, stroking his length. He moans against her folds as he continues his ministrations, pressing two fingers inside her to rub at her inner walls, his other hand moving so a finger can circle her ass, pressing in slowly, coated in her fluids to make it easier. His body arches up against her as he pumps his fingers inside her, Altima’s pussy tightening around them as she cries out in release.

“Cum for me, my pet.” The Emissary’s words are purred out as he presses Altima’s head further down, forcing Urianger’s cock deeper. His thrusts hit the right spots as his pet cries out, cum spilling into the female Ascian’s mouth. Elidibus moans as his release hits and he cums inside Urianger, pulling out to allow his seed to spill across the two of them as well. He pulls out slowly, smiling as he sees the two lying there, sated as he is. “I suppose the lesson will have to wait. But, as you can see, Altima, there is no reason to worry about his loyalties now. Once you’ve rested up, you are to go continue your mission.”

“Of course, Emissary,” Altima says, panting as she rolls off of Urianger, the Elezen half asleep from the exertion, abdomen bulging with the eggs. “How long until they hatch?’

“A few days at most. If you would like to be here when they are birthed, you are more than welcome to return. But for now, I must get return to the First and try to salvage the mess there.” The next instant, Elidibus is garbed in the guise of Ardbert as he walks through a portal, leaving Urianger and Altima to simply lie there, too spent to even consider moving to a bed.


	6. Mile-High Club; Food Sex; Watersports; Dirty Talk; Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm warning all now:
> 
> This is very depraved and migh be disgusting for some. It contains being fucked with food, cumming on food, pissing, pissing on food, Lahabrea being sick and twisted (and suggesting giving tainted food to Urianger's enemy.
> 
> This is really just Lahabrea doing anything and everything he can to break Urianger and fuck him.
> 
> So, if any of this disturbs you, do not read this chapter. (I had to get the food sex and the watersports out of the way, and Lahabrea decided to be perverted about it).
> 
> If you do read, please do not say I didn't warn you and complain. Also, once again, feel free to point out any typos or inconsistencies. (I had a really rough day at work, so could very well have missed things.)

Lahabrea looks around the room, at the tale set up in his grandiose chambers aboard the airship - if one could truly call them that; the chambers themselves are not bad, but they are hardly worthy of one such as him. The tables, though, are lined with food enough to feed many people, a veritable feast - and far more than his host body could consume even in multiple sittings. But that is entirely intentional with what he has planned. Some of the Garleans had gotten ahead of themselves, disrupting his carefully laid plans by deciding to take the majority of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn prisoner. He intends to do what he must to salvage the situation. If he happens to enjoy himself while doing so, well...that Ascian simply sees that as an added bonus.

“This had better work, Ascian,” Gaius Van Baelsar, Legatus of the XIVth Legion, growls out, displeased both with his unit and with Lahabrea. “You are wasting valuable resources on whatever this plan of yours is. Not to mention a waste of decent food on savages from Eorzea. If this plan does not work-”

“If it doesn’t work, there is little you can do, Van Baelsar,” Lahabrea interrupts, amused by the threat. “Besides, it is a mess caused by your people that I am forced to clean up. You would do well not to forget that.” The masked man turns to face the other. “Not only could their actions jeopardize the plan, but also my place infiltrating the Scions. Were I unable to alter my host’s appearance, they would know that I have taken their friend from them, and this plan would all be for naught. Now, have your soldiers bring me the Elezen.” With that dismissal, Lahabrea ignores any complaints from the Legatus, looking over the simple shirt and pants left by the unit’s weaver; to make this work, he must make the other believe him to be sympathetic.

##

In his cell, Urianger does his best to appear calm, unruffled by their current predicament. He knows, however, that they are at the Garleans’ - and Ascian’s - mercy. Underfed and exhausted as they are, they stand no chance. He has done all he can, allowing the Garleans to use him as they please, to protect the others, but he knows they are also trying to throw him off. The forced bath a scant few hours prior is proof of that. Sighing, the Elezen looks up as the door to his cell opens, an armed Garlean soldier blocking the incoming light. The Scion assumes this will simply be another interrogation session, or more soldiers wishing to use his body, as he is forcibly dragged out of the room. To his surprise, however, he is taken out of the cell block, to a section of the airship that houses the private quarters. Unceremoniously, he is shoved inside, the door slammed behind him.

Lahabrea sighs, shaking his head. “The Garleans truly have no manners, do they?” He murmurs, pretending to actually care. “And they call Eorzeans savages. My apologies that they were so rough with you. I had asked them not to be.” Moving slightly closer, the Ascian smiles; though the Garleans railed against the orders, he is pleased that they cleaned Urianger up as requested. Of course, he knows they’ve been using him as well, but it matters not. They’ve at least had the decency to use that ridiculous protection of theirs - which, he, of course, shall not. “Truly, they do not know how to treat their prisoners.” Motioning to the folded clothes sitting on the nearby chair. “Though they are quite different from your normal attire, they are clean and should fit you. And, while you indulge me your company, the ones you currently don will be mended and cleaned.”

Urianger frowns, watching his enemy; it makes no sense that the Ascian would be so cordial when the enemy has the upper hand. “Thou shalt not glean information from thy facade of kindness,” he says, words and tone both carefully measured. He knows that, should he anger the other man, it could end in pain for him, as well as the others; instead, it simply earns him a soft laugh, as if Lahabrea already knows to expect the mistrust.

“While freely given information would be nice, it is not needed at the moment. After all, I know what I need to. Given your Champion’s proclivity for running headlong into danger, I already know that she will go to face Garuda. While it is an annoyance, it will not hinder my plans as such. Now, go change and rejoin me here so we may dine.” Lahabrea holds in a chuckle as the Elezen’s frown deepds; he knows it’s for the lack of facial covering, intentionally meant to throw the other man off. “Unfortunately, these are the best they can offer with such short notice. If you would like, I can remove my own robes and mask to put us on even ground?”

“If it pleases thee to do so.” Urianger’s words are short, clipped as he gathers up the clothing, hurrying into the adjacent, private sleeping quarters. He is unhappy with the situation, but knows he must play along. Doing his best to calm himself, he strips off the current robe and pants he wears, as well as his smallclothes. Of course, the Ascian did not consider including a new pair in there, but he can make due as he must. He slides on the pants, tighter than he prefers, likely showing off the fact that he now wears nothing underneath. Shaking his head, the Scion slips on the shirt; it is form fitting, showing off muscles that most are unaware he has. While he may look good in the outfit, it is uncomfortable for him to allow his body to be seen so. 

When he exits the room, Urianger is surprised to find Lahabrea lounging in a chair at the table, looking quite different from what he expected. His golden eyes can’t help but wander the man’s body, taking in the shoulder-length, snow white hair, and the icy blue eyes. Tearing his gaze away, he looks at the table, a plate of food already set out at his seat, small samplings of the various dishes, arranged in an appealing fashion. Most of the food, he recognizes, but others appear to be foreign. Taking his seat warily, the Elezen takes note of the fact that the Ascian has a very similar plate of food - unusual since they do not need the sustenance. “What is thy ploy?” he asks, doing his best to ignore the desire to devour the food, his stomach growling; the gruel they’ve been served until now has had little nutritional value and done little to ease the hunger.

“Truly, there is none,” Lahabrea answers, shrugging. “You are simply better company than the Garleans. And I am aware that they’ve been feeding you naught but gruel. That is why I insisted they create this feast. Though you see me as an enemy, I would like you to better understand that...perhaps not everything is as it seems. And, should you indulge me, I will even request that your comrades be given a decent meal, as well.” He has no intent of telling the other man anything, truly, but he needs Urianger to believe otherwise. “Now, please, eat. I am certain you are famished.” Lahabrea watches as the gray-haired man begin to eat slowly, wary of any taint to the food.

Urianger is hesitant, knowing it could be poisoned or drugged; no matter what the Ascians, he does not trust that man. But as soon as the first spoonful of Baked Onion Soup hits his tongue, he realizes just how hungry he truly is. The soup and two types of salad - Parsnip and Landtrap - lightly drizzled in Olive Oil, are small, meant only to be appetizers; even with that, they are delicious, tasting as if made by some of the Source’s best Culinarians.

“I believe you are familiar with most of the dishes. I’ve been told the one you are likely not acquainted with is the lobster dish, Onigara-Yaki, the Garleans called it. They said it originates from one of their conquered provinces that most have had no dealings with.”

“Thou speakest of Doma,” Urianger states, frowning as he looks at the dish; the thought of the conquered people does not make him keen on trying it. He has heard tales of how their people have been treated. “Garlean cruelty knows no limits.”

“While I quite agree with you there, I would like you to know that the Culinarian on board who made that dish is from Doma. And she is quite willing, I assure you. But, if you do not like the thought of eating the dish, there are many other options.” Lahabrea smiles, trying to keep the company pleasant as his companion eats; throughout the course of the meal, he inches closer, pouring them each a glass of Chilled Red, knowing the wine will be useful in lowering any inhibitions the Elezen may have. He waits to speak again until the Scion has finished eating, deciding simply to watch. “I do hope you’ve saved room for dessert as well.” He smirks as the other man shivers at the words, spoken so close to his ear, a low whisper. In truth, Lahabrea wishes he could just push the other man onto the table and take him, fuck him thoroughly; he knows, however, that he must be patient. This must be consensual, after all. He wants Urianger to choose this, and to remember that the choice was his. The white haired man wants to break the Elezen, to make the other want nothing more than the pleasure he offers.

Urianger closes his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself. He must be reading into the other’s actions, because he cannot imagine an Ascian implying what it sounds like. He startles, as a cold Bubble Chocolate is pressed to his lips, his eyes opening slowly to meet the Ascian’s gaze, breath hitching from the intensity he sees there.

“It will melt if you wait too long.” Lahabrea’s tone is somewhat teasing as he chuckles, watching Urianger’s lips part, allowing his fingers to slide in; he slides it in slowly, running the chocolate ball along the other man’s tongue. “Such a treat should be savored, do you not agree?” The Ascian releases the candy, dragging his fingers along the Elezen’s tongue as he slides them out. “But look at the mess you’ve caused me.” He holds up his other hand, covered in melted chocolate; had he truly wanted to, he could have frozen the desserts, ice aspected as his Aether is, but he plans on using it to his advantage. The blush he receives is worth the mess, after all. Leaning in, the white-haired man runs his tongue along the Scion’s lips, tasting the sweet chocolate remnants. “You are smart enough to know what it is I desire at this point. It is only a question of your consent. Should you refuse, I will simply return you to your cell and allow things to return to the way they were. If you agree, then the true fun will begin.”

“I…” The grey-haired man’s words fail him for the first time in a long while, as his eyes wander, seeing the bulge in Lahabrea’s pants; he can’t deny how attractive the other is, and he would be lying if he denied any arousal on his part, his own cock twitching eagerly. “Thou hath my consent.” The words are whispered out as guilt gnaws at him, knowing that he should not be doing this, that he should deny the Ascian and return to his cell. He watches as the other man’s pants slide to the floor, cock already hard and leaking, as Lahabrea’s hand smears chocolate all over it. Humiliation makes his cheeks flush as he realizes what the other man wants. Closing his eyes, he slides to his knees before the Ascian, leaning in to trail his tongue along the length of the throbbing length. He laps up the chocolate slowly, lips trailing up the cock slowly, making sure to clean every bit off. Planting a trail of kisses up the member, he begins to suck on the tip slowly, tongue twirling teasingly around it, the taste of Lahabrea’s precum mixing with the sweetness of the chocolate.

The Ascian moans at the feeling, his cock throbbing as he places a hand on the top of Urianger’s head, watching the Scion eagerly. “Nnh...very good, Urianger. One would think you enjoy sucking cock as much as you enjoy your tomes.” He reaches under the other man’s chin, pulling the Scion’s off of his cock, watching as a string of saliva drips down the grey-haired man’s chin. “Enough of that. While I enjoy your mouth on my cock, I have other plans for now. Perhaps later I will give you another taste.” The Ascian smiles at the small shiver that his words elicit. “I want you to undress and lie down on the table.”

Urianger nods slowly, ashamed of his own eagerness as the other man turns away from him. He pulls the shirt off, folding it to lie neatly on the chair, his pants following quickly. He flushes as he climbs up onto the table, turning to face Lahabrea, lying down with his legs spread; he knows it’s obvious when lying this way that he has been used recently, the marks from the Garlean soldiers on his ass and thighs, which only serves to deepen the flush of his cheeks. 

Lahabrea licks his lips as he grabs one of the rubber contraptions the Garleans use, sliding it over a Doman Eggplant - the best way to start, he decides, since it is much thinner than it’s Eorzean counterpart. Once it is covered, he drizzles Olive Oil over it, smearing it along the length; while he enjoys humiliating the Scions, he wants the other man to enjoy this, to live with the fact that he did. Turning to face Urianger, the Ascian takes in the sight of the Elezen lying there, cock hard and weeping. He approaches, pressing the vegetable into the other man’s hand. “I want you to fuck yourself with this until you cum, Scion.” His voice is low as he uses such crude language; while he doesn’t usually deign to, finding it beneath him, it serves its purpose at the moment. 

Embarrassment surges through Urianger as he takes the item hesitantly, glad, at least, that it has something to lubricate it. Slowly, he presses it against his ass, teasing himself by rubbing it along his hole, not quite entering it. He knows that the white-haired man desires a show, so he slides just the tip in, bringing it out slowly. Closing his golden eyes, he finally presses it in deeper, releasing a soft sound as it slides in easily; normally, he would require far more time to prepare himself, but the Garleans had truly not let him have much rest from their ministrations. Moaning, he slides the Doman Eggplant in deeper, arching slightly as it pushes in easily. Flushing in shame and arousal, his free hand moves to his cock, stroking it slowly, teasingly, in time with the item he has thrusting inside him. The Elezen bites his lower lip, doing his best to make no sounds.

“None of that. I want to hear your moans and cries of pleasure, Scion.” Lahabrea licks his lips as he watches, stroking his own cock slowly. “No one will hear you, so I want you to make noise.” Watching the other closely, he enjoys the spread of the flush over Urianger’s body; that he and his words can elicit such reactions from the normally reserved man is pleasing. He speeds up stroking his cock, hips thrusting up against his hand as his precum is smeared along the length.

The Scion whimpers softly, his breathing growing ragged; his cock aches as he strokes it, pushing the eggplant in deeper and deeper with every thrust, his ass clenching around it as it rubs all the right spots. As Urianger continues, picking up the pace as he fucks himself with the vegetable, his moans and cries of pleasure grow louder and louder. His golden eyes lock with icy blue, his mouth hanging open as a long, drawn out moan escapes. His other hand glides over his cock, imagining another stroking him, pleasing him. “L-Lahabrea,” he moans out the other’s name, eyes half closed; he has never been one to give another a show like this, but the depravity and debauchery of the situation are getting to him. His eyes close completely once more, he murmurs the other’s name over and over as he hits the right spot with the Doman Eggplant. After a few moments he opens his eyes, wanting to see the other man, only to be surprised at the Ascian kneeling above him. The Elezen stares up at Lahabrea’s hard, leaking cock, drops of precum spilling onto his parted lips; a slight chill takes him as cool Lavender Oil is poured onto his chest, the Ascian’s free hand spreading it to coat the front of his body. He moans at the feeling, pressing up into the other’s touch eagerly.

Lahabrea moans as he leans forward, letting his cock brush over Urianger’s lips, streaking them with his precum; his other hand moves to one of the desserts, gathering a piece of Starlight Cake and smearing along his own length, topping it with a dollop of Sweet Cream. “Lick me clean, Scion.” The words are growled out as he presses his cock forward into the grey-haired man’s parted lips, not even waiting for an answer. He groans, enjoying the way Urianger’s lips and tongue work his cock, lapping the dessert off eagerly, while one hand continues to rub the oil all over the others abdomen and chest, pinching the Scion’s nipples roughly. He begins to thrust into Urianger’s mouth as he gathers another piece, setting it on the other man’s abdomen. “I want your cum to spill onto the cake, Elezen.” The shiver that goes through the man under himm is enough to show him how close Urianger is. Pulling back slightly, only the tip of his cock in Urianger’s mouth, he gathers a handful of small Blood Currant Tarts, lining them down the other’s chest, setting the warm pastry on the Elezen’s nipples, and intentionally smearing them as he does.

Urianger’s gasp at the warmth turns into a moan, his back arching up off of the table as he reaches his peak, hand on his cock jerking roughly; as he cums, his seed spills onto the piece of cake and his abdomen, his other hand clenching as it releases the eggplant. His ass holds it tightly, clenching around it, trying to pull it deeper. Unfocused golden eyes stare up at the white-haired man, watching as Lahabrea pulls out of his mouth, to cum on him. He feels the other’s hot seed spill onto his face and chest, landing on the tarts as well; he knows he should be humiliated and horrified at what he’s just done, but there is only arousal and bliss. Surely, to make him feel so good, to desire this so much, he has to have been drugged or charmed. “Didst thou...employ the use of drugs or charms?” he asks, breathless. Surely he could not have enjoyed such depravity otherwise.

The Ascian laughs at the question. “No. There would have been no fun in that. I wanted you willing and eager, just as you were.” Trailing a finger through the mess of one of the smeared tarts and his seed, he lifts his fingers to the Elezen’s mouth, pushing them in to watch Urianger clean them eagerly. “Perhaps you’ve simply never had anyone show you such pleasure before. And you now find that such activities arouse you.” He teases the other man’s tongue with his fingers, moving them around it, rubbing against it, all while the Elezen sucks on them. Pulling his fingers out, he grabs the remaining whole tarts and sets them back on the tray, smirking. “On your hands and knees now. I’m hardly done.”

Closing his eyes, the Elezen shifts, rolling and pushing himself up, ass pushed up into the air so Lahabrea can see his entrance well, grateful for the sturdiness of the table as he does so. He moans again as one of the Ascian’s hands moves up his back, trailing a mess of food over it, making a complete mess of him. Urianger’s golden eyes follow the other hand as it pulls the crock of Baked Onion Soup beneath him. His cheeks heat as plates of various meats - Pan-Fried Mahi-Mahi, Grilled Dodo, and Eft Steaks - are moved in front of him. “”Wherefore hast thou…”

“I want you licking those dishes in front of you while I fuck you.” Lahabrea cuts him off, rubbing his cock along Urianger’s entrance. Reaching around, he strokes Urianger’s cock, surprised to find him soft still. He strokes slowly, teasingly, listening to the other man moan eagerly.

Urianger whimpers, biting his lower lip. “P-Prithee halt a moment. I...I must needs...relieve mineself.” He gasps as he’s filled by the Ascian, the other’s hard cock pressing in deep, making the urge worse.

“I was going to say you should spill your seed in the food, but this is so much better.” Lahabrea leans in, lips against the Elezen’s long ear. “Relieve yourself. We will find another dish that will suit your cum.” He strokes Urianger’s cock slowly, teasingly, just enough pressure to feel good, pressing his cock in deeper to let the other man know how arousing this is for him. He moans when he feels the flow begin, the warm piss spilling into the pot below as well as onto his hand. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Relieving yourself like this, with a hand wrapped around your cock, stroking you.” He runs his tongue up and over Urianger’s ear, nibbling slightly as he does. “It would be a waste to toss the food, though, would it not? Just imagine...your enemies, the same soldiers that have been using you, would never know about any of this.” The flush of Urianger’s cheeks and tightening of the other’s ass makes him moan, even as the other man tries to deny any thoughts of receiving pleasure from such things. 

The Elezen can’t hold back a soft moan at the relief as the stream of piss pours from his cock, spilling into the dish. His hands clutch at the table cloth, even as he presses the front half of his body down, head tilted so he can watch his piss spilling into the soup. He knows the act and the Ascian’s words should disturb him, but watching the other man stroking his cock, teasing him, through the relief, arouses him. He gasps as the other man aims so some of it spills on him as well; the stream dwindles off, and he can feel his cock beginning to ache. Panting, Urianger looks at the plates of food for a moment before he begins to lick one. Pretending he is pleasing a woman, the Elezen he licks and sucks on the pieces of meat in earnest.

“Very good, mortal.” The Ascian’s words are purred out as he replaces the soup with the dish of Sweet Cream. “I wonder what your allies would think if they could see you right now. So willingly depraved. Fucking yourself with food...being fucked by an Ascian, your mortal enemy.” He begins to thrust hard, rough, chasing his own pleasure, enjoying Urianger’s humiliation as the man does as he bids. Of course, Lahabrea knows that some of Urianger’s obedience is merely out of concern for the other Scions, but he has no interest in any of them. He wants to break this mortal alone. He thrusts harder, faster, stroking Urianger’s cock roughly. “These Garlean soldiers do not know how to please another. They wear their supposed protection and take their pleasure as they will.” He leans forward, pressing his chest against the other’s back, making a mess of both of them. “Tell me. How long has it been since you had another man cum inside you? How long since you’ve had the enjoyment of hot release spilling into your body?”

Urianger whines softly, mouth hanging open as he’s fucked roughly; he barely registers the Ascian moving the plates of meats away, replacing them with tarts. Once his attention is brought to them, he lavishes them with the same perverted attention, making certain they still look pristine. All he can comprehend at the moment is the absolute pleasure, Lahabrea’s filthy words serving only to fan the flames of desire in him.

“How you tighten at the mere thought of your enemy filling you, claiming you.” Lahabrea bites down on the Elezen’s shoulder hard enough that it will leave a mark. “Cum for me, Urianger. Let me feel your ass milk my cock.” He squeezes the grey-haired man’s cock tightly, making the other man cry out. He can feel the other’s hot cum splash onto his hand, into the bowl of cream below. A few more thrusts into the other’s ass is all it takes for him to release as well, spilling deep inside Urianger.

The Scion is barely able to hold himself up as his ass is filled with Lahabrea’s cum, his arms trembling from the exertion. His whole body begins to tremble as he feels the other’s hot cock moving out of him, spilling the last bit of seed onto his ass and thighs. Opening his mouth to speak, his words are cut off by a moan as he feels a hot stream spilling onto his back, Lahabrea’s mortal vessel relieving itself onto him. Panting, he rests his head on the table as it spills up his back, over his shoulders. He whimpers as the Ascian’s mostly limp cock slips into his ass, the last of the hot stream deposited there.

The white-haired man moans as he relieves himself, watching as the Scion seems to enjoy the final bit of humiliation. As it tapers off, he moves away, watching the Elezen roll over, lying down on the table; he admires his handiwork, Urianger collapsed and covered and filled with food, cum, and piss. “Such a lovely, debauched sight you make.” He leans forward, capturing Urianger’s lips, tongue twining with the other man’s. He runs a hand through the mess on the Elezen’s chest, smearing it further before he breaks the kiss. “You will need to clean yourself before the return to your cell. Go to the bathing chambers and I will join you there shortly.” Licking his lips, he looks around at the mess they’ve made. “Though, should you wish to continue, I am happy to oblige that desire. I would also guarantee the safety of you and your allies as long as you please me.”

Urianger glances away, uncertainty returning now that they’ve finished. His body aches for a continuation, but his mind reminds him how even this time was wrong. “I...shall consider thy proposal,” he says softly, voice hoarse from his cries of pleasure, even as he pushes himself up.

Lahabrea chuckles as he watches Urianger head to the bathing chambers. He will have plenty of time to convince the other while they clean up.

##

It is several hours later before Urianger is returned, limping slightly, to his cell; though there is no physical evidence that any can see, he can tell that the Garlean soldiers are leering at him. His cheeks burn as he is shoved roughly into the cell block, grateful that each of their units is enclosed. Walking stiffly, the Elezen tries not to moan as his ass clenches, holding tight to the Doman Eggplant pressing in deep, shifting and rubbing his ass with each step. He is nearly panting by the time they finally reach his designated cell, unable to even protest as he is shoved in. A sound of relief escapes him as the door is closed and locked, completing the soundproofing.

Once he hears the footsteps subside, he allows his pants to fall to his ankles before he slides to his knees, one hand moving between his thighs to keep the penetrating vegetable from falling out. His other hand slides up under his robes, pinching a nipple between thumb and forefinger as he begins to fuck himself with it once more, leaving his weeping cock unattended as of yet. Golden eyes close as his moans fill the cell, grinding against the eggplant as he pushes it in hard and deep. “L-Lahabrea,” he moans out the Ascian’s name as his hips move, back arching, imagining the other in the cell with him, watching his depraved, lustful behavior. The name continues to spill past his lips as he allows himself to fall forward and roll onto his back, robe pushed up to his shoulders, baring his chest and abdomen. Roughly, he grabs his cock, ignoring his achingly hard nipples. The Scion smears precum over the length as he rocks his hips, first to take the phallus deeper, then up into his hand, pleasure coursing through him. He presses the eggplant deeper and deeper, pumping his cock roughly, just as the other man hand stroked him, perverted words whispered in his ears.

Crying out, the sound echoing through his cell, he cums hard, jerking his cock as he does, making his release spill up his abdomen and chest. His body trembles as his orgasm courses through him, as he sees stars. Once the climax is over, his body goes limp, the Doman Eggplant slipping out of him; his golden eyes stare into the distance before closing, exhaustion catching up with him. Slowly, he drifts off into a bliss-filled slumber, unawares of the Ascian watching him hungrily.


	7. Sex Toys; Chastity Devices; Discussion of Sex Life -Ascians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one does have some spoilers. A little more detail for the summary will be in the notes because of this.
> 
> AU where all of the Ascians are alive, and have decided to test Urianger's devotion to his new master by fucking him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few notes:
> 
> This is mostly just for the sex, for Urianger to get used by all of the Ascians in every way they see fit.  
> The Ascians' sexes are based on the Constellation Stones. Some of the voices of the Ancients were very clearly meant to be male or female. The others, I interpreted in various ways. So, that's where I got that. I know not everyone will agree with how I went about it, but to each their own.
> 
> Once again, let me know if you see any typos or anything that doesn't make sense.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

Urianger rolls over on the bed that he and Elidibus have been sharing, sighing contentedly as he rests on the plush bedding; of course, his master is ever-busy and has already gotten up for the day, off handling his duties. But the former Scion has the time to laze about - something he never truly used to do - and read from the tomes the Ascians possess. Smiling as he settles in once again, eyes half-lidded as he peruses a book, the fingers of his hand not holding the tome open moving to the collar around his neck. The black choker fits perfectly, a comfortable fabric that he is unfamiliar with, purple and gold studs lining it, with a larger, dark purple crystal hanging from the front - a symbol of his devotion to his master. Having retrieved his body from the Source - and, surprisingly, having had the chance to make sure his former comrades were all safe - has lifted a weight from his shoulders. Though he knows he is not Elidibus’ equal, the Ascian has at least treated him well and seemed concerned for his welfare - physical, mental, and emotional. 

The Elezen startles slightly, glancing up as the door opens, brow furrowing; Ascians who are not the Emissary enter, and he has no indication yet as to why. It is rare for any of them to even acknowledge them. Of course, he has seen them around; the first time he did was a shock. Even those that the Scions believed to have been defeated, souls absorbed by White Auracite and destroyed before their very eyes, somehow are still alive. But he has gotten past that. What he doesn’t understand, though, is why they would be choosing to visit the room while Elidibus is not there. “If thou art in search of thine Emissary, Elidibus hath been away for several bells,” he says softly as the trio - Mitron, Loghrif, and Halmarut, he recognizes - enter the room, looking around. He tenses as he sits up, glad that the blanket at least covers his nether regions, though it leaves bare the marks that his master has left on him.

“We are quite aware of Elidibus’ location,” Mitron responds sharply, stepping closer as she looks the Elezen over. “In fact, we were just speaking with him before coming here. He has quite the tales to tell of your prowess, you know.” Her voice, while soft, is smug, carrying an edge; she doesn’t try to hide her mistrust of the man lying there. “You see, he has ever been the trusting type. You’ve already betrayed him once, and he still allows your presence here for some reason.” Stalking over to the side of the bed, she eyes Urianger from behind her mask. “The question is, why should we trust you? For all we know you are plotting against us.”

The former Scion shakes his head, golden eyes darting from one Ascian to the others. “Nay, my lady. Whilst thy concerns are credible, based as they are on mine prior actions, I beareth no intent of repeating them.” He knows full well the trio could get away with doing whatever they wish and likely face no consequences. Though Elidibus enjoys his presence, Urianger knows he likely means very little to any of the Ascians. The Elezen can barely hide a flinch as the sharp claws of Mitron’s glove trail over his neck, below the collar. “What wouldst thou require for mine intent to be proven to thee.” He winces slightly as the sharp metal pricks his skin.

Mitron considers the question, her hand flattening, fingers gripping Urianger’s neck lightly. “I can think of a great deal of things. I do wonder what your actions would be if we asked you to kill one of your allies.” She watches him blanch at the suggestion, her tone even and thoughtful, even as her other hand trails down to one of the many marks on the Elezen’s skin. Truly, they have no intent of requesting such a thing, given as how Elidibus has already forbidden it. “But I am not that cruel. I fear that would only drive you back to your former allies. And that could prove dangerous to us.” She sits on the edge of the bed, looking over the man’s chest. “Our dearest Emissary does quite enjoy your presence, so I would hate to deprive him of it…”

“Thou canst see he hath no need to fear that I shall leave.” Urianger shivers as Mitron’s fingers move from one hickey to another. 

“And you are content as you are? To allow him to do as he pleases with you?” Mitron chuckles as she runs her hand down the Elezen’s abdomen, toying with the edge of the blanket, though not quite delving lower. Slowly, she trailers it back up, running her fingers over one of Urianger’s newly pierced nipples, teasing him lightly. “To mark you and take you and use you?” The slight jerk of the man’s head, his soft gasp, urges her on. “And if he allowed us to use you as well?” She smiles, leaning forward to run her lips over his collarbone. “Or perhaps you would enjoy that? After all, he has discussed, in great detail, how you took his pet eagerly.”

Urianger’s cheeks flush, his gaze averted slightly. “Hath...hath the Emissary sanctions such acts?”

“Sanctioned? He intends to watch.” Mitron chuckles as she stands, grasping the chain that connects the Elezen’s collar to the nipple piercings. “Do you like that idea? Being used by all of us?” Giving the chain a light tug, she watches as Urianger climbs out of the bed, to his feet. “I wonder if you enjoy discussing such acts? But that is a subject for another time. For now, you will submit yourself to be used as we please. Should you obey us, it will be the first step in proving your loyalty to Elidibus.” The Ascian chuckles softly as she moves her free hand down, cupping Urianger’s trapped cock, a finger sliding through to tease him. “Poor Elezen. surely such cruelty as this is too much to bear? Unable to even touch yourself while your master is away. Perhaps our dearest Emissary does truly have you trained.”

The grey-haired man keeps his gaze lowered, looking anywhere but at Mitron, cheeks burning as his body is laid bare, covered in marks from Elidibus’ attentions. But he doesn’t argue as the chain is tugged lightly, leading him through the halls to the Convocation’s meeting chambers - an area in the void made accessible to any who has access to this place. His golden eyes dart around, searching the darkness. No lights shine here, only a sickly purplish glow coming from the stone beneath their feet. Lowering his gaze, because he knows this is entirely about submission, to make sure he will do whatever they ask of him, he does his best to wait patiently. Heart pounding, he is surprised as gloved fingers catching his chin, Mitron forcing his gaze up.

“You do not desire this, do you?” Her tone is serious, all cruelty and intent to humiliate him fled from it. “Before we begin anything, know that you will not be forced. Should you decide that you do not wish to prove yourself this way, we can find another.” Mitron releases the chain, giving Urianger the chance to pull away, to change his mind; to her surprise, he does not move.

“Thou hath requested a show of mine loyalty. I shall remain.” Urianger’s words are soft, a tremor the only noticeable sign of his nervousness. Closing his eyes, he kneels down, prostrating himself before them, putting himself at their mercy. His whole body trembles, even as a hand comes down to rest on his head, moving down to cup his cheek.

“You need not fear, Urianger,” Elidibus murmurs softly, kneeling in front of him. “Though they may not be gentle with you, I have made them aware that they are not to harm you. And I will be here, watching, the entire time.” He smiles, leaning in to press his lips against Urianger’s, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth, twining their tongues together. With a simple gesture, he frees the Elezen’s cock from its cage, reaching down to stroke him gently. Breaking the kiss, he smiles as his lover moans. “Nor will you be denied pleasure. But know that you are allowed to stop this at any time, should you choose.” He pulls away slowly, nodding to his fellow Ascians as he moves to sit nearby.

“Will you allow yourself to be blindfolded?” Loghrif asks, draping a cloth over the Elezen’s eyes even as she kneels behind him. “It makes things so much more exciting, after all. Completely unable to see. Senses heightened. Just imagine all you’ll feel while we take you.” At the former Scion’s slight nod, she ties it behind his head, her hands resting on his shoulders, even as the sound of Emet-Selch’s fingers snapping echoes around them. “You needn’t worry. He was simply making this easier for us. Tis quite useful to have a companion who will remove all of our clothing with such a simple gesture, wouldn’t you agree?” Leaning forward, she runs her tongue along the shell of the Elezen’s ear, her breasts pressing up against Urainger’s back. She glances up as she watches Mitron move closer, one of Emet-Selch’s Allagan toys in hand. “Lie on your back, pet. Knees up and legs spread. I think you’ll enjoy this.”

Urianger gasps, soft whimpers escaping as he feels the lips and tongue move over his ear, feeling her breasts, nipples hard, rubbing against this back. With a small nod, he shifts into the position that he is told to, cheeks heating in a mix of arousal and embarrassment; he gasps as cool metal is trailed up his aching cock, pressed teasingly against the tip before circling it. To his surprise, it begins to vibrate right against the head of his cock, making him cry out in pleasure, evn as he feels something firm pressing against his still stretched entrance. It presses in slowly, deeper and deeper, each segment pushing in, reminding him of the eggs that his master’s pet pushed into him. Mitron’s lips join the toy teasing his cock, her mouth hot as it trails over his length, catching and lapping up the precum that spills down his shaft. Lips capture his, devouring his cry of pleasure as the beads are pulled out of him, his ass clenching tightly around each one.

“Zodiark, that was hot.” Loghrif’s words are murmured as she affixes a strap-on, moaning as the Allagan toy presses against her clit as she shifts. Emet-Selch truly thought of everything as he had these designed. Slowly, watching the Elezen’s reactions - even as Halmarut kisses the Elezen - she begins to move, her hands moving under his knees to push them into a position that gives her the best angle.

Halmarut deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into the Elezen’s mouth, exploring it; his hands are not idle, running down Urianger’s chest, teasing the man’s nipples, tugging lightly on the piercings. The way Urianger moans into his mouth, arching up into his hands has him hard almost instantly. Chuckling as he breaks the kiss, he cups the man’s chin. “I am going to use your mouth,” he purrs out, his thumb brushing over the other’s lips. “All you need to, if you wish for me to stop, is tap on my thighs. Do you understand?” Once he receives the small nod, he moves, positioning himself above Urianger’s face, his hard, thick cock brushing teasingly over the Elezen’s lips. “Do you enjoy sucking cock, Urianger? Elidibus has quite the tales to tell of how much he enjoys fucking your mouth.” Of course, Halmarut doesn’t say that they practically have to pry any information from their Emissary, but Urianger’s reaction, a small whimper and kiss to the head of his cock, is all the encouragement he needs. He slides into the former Scion’s mouth slowly, moaning as the man’s tongue immediately gets to work, trailing up and down his cock, pressing into his slit.

Mitron smiles as she watches Halmarut set a rhythm, taking the man’s mouth. Her lips continue to tease Urianger’s weeping cock, her pussy aching with need. Getting an idea, she slides the slik vibratior, coated in the man’s precum, into herself, moaning as she does. Panting, she slides her body up, making sure her breasts rub against the Elezen’s throbbing cock as she sits. Ever so slowly, she positions herself over him, rubbing her soaking pussy along the head of his cock before she slides down onto him. She moans, throwing her head back as Urianger arches up to meet her, his length filling her, the tip of his cock brushing against the toy inside her. The way he moans around Halmarut’s cock as he fills her, as the vibrator teases them both, has her beginning to move almost instantly. “Nnnh...you’re bigger than I thought. And so eager to please.” Leaning forward, she braces herself on his chest, setting a rhythm of her own, riding his cock just as eagerly as he thrusts into her.

Loghrif leans forward and kisses up along Mitron’s shoulder blade, nipping at her neck. Her thrusts are a bit more erratic as the strap-on crafted for her rubs her clit, her pussy practically dripping fluids. Every time the Elezen clenches around the faux-cock, she can practically feel it, as if she were truly fucking him. One of her hands moves up, cupping and fondling Urianger’s balls, squeezing lightly. 

Urianger moans loudly around the cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly, swallowing down Halmarut’s precum. His tongue laps at the head of the man’s cock, until it presses deeper into his mouth, just shy of too far. His hands clench, finding no purchase on the ground beneath him, as the trio fucks him in earnest. Mitron’s pussy clenches around his cock, the vibrator pressing down on the head, her thumbs brushing over his over-sensitive nipples. He meets each thrust, the mixed sensations he receives pushing him closer and closer to the edge. As Halmarut cums, he swallows every spurt of the man’s cum, drinking it down eagerly as the man moans, cock shoving deep into Urianger’s mouth. He sees stars in his vision as Loghrif’s thrusts begin brushing against his prostate, each thrust aimed perfectly and making him cry out in pleasure. Loghrif’s cry of release and harsh thrust into him press him up deep into Mitron’s pussy, his seed spilling out as her pussy tightens around him. He moans as her nails dig into his chest, her release squirting out around his cock. As the three pull away, he lies there, panting, body slumped back onto the ground.

“That was an absolutely lovely sight,” Altima purrs out as she approaches, kneeling down to run a hand down Urianger’s chest. She leans forward, her tongue laving attention on one of his pert nipples, teasing them around the piercings and enjoying the whimper it earns her. “I fear I must have made them jealous, given my praise of your prowess. Though only now do the deign to believe me.” Smiling, she continues her downward journey, her lips and tongue moving down his abdomen, until she reaches his cock. Her hand wraps around the base, stroking it slowly, moaning at the feel of it covered in Mitron’s release. “I’ve especially told Emmerololth so much about it. About how your fingers and tongue felt in my pussy. I am certain she would love to experience it for herself.” Reaching out with her other hand, she takes his, pulling it to her damp folds. “Feel how wet I’m for you again? Perhaps you would aid me in this, while I attend to you?” She smirks as she runs her tongue up his cock eagerly, lapping at his and Mitron’s release, moaning as his long fingers rub at her folds, moving up to her clit.

Emmerololth worries her lower lip as she climbs atop the Elezen’s face; no matter how she tries, she cannot fight back the moan as his tongue flicks out, brushing over her clit. Leaning forward, she grinds down against him, moaning as he licks and sucks at her clit before sliding his tongue inside her. “Mmm...Altima,” she moans out, panting. “You were right. He is good with his tongue.” Her pussy squeezes around his tongue as she moves, her breasts bouncing roughly.

Pashtarot arches a brow as he approaches, kneeling down and rubbing his length along Urianger’s entrance. “Loghrif got you nice and stretched, didn’t she?” he asks, watching the two women go at it, Altima deepthroating Urianger’s long cock, moaning around it as his fingers move inside her, Emmerololth riding the Elezen’s face. Sliding in, he’s surprised to find how tight his cock is gripped, even with being stretched by both Elidibus and the strap-on. “Fuck, you’re still so tight. I can see why the Emissary is so eager to return to you every evening.” His thrusts are rough as he begins to move, his hands holding Urianger’s thighs apart so he can watch Altima sucking the man’s cock. He watches as Fandaniel approaches.

Fandaniel tilts his head, smirking as he kneels down, pulling Urianger’s hand to his cock. “Stroke it, Elezen,” he purrs out, thrusting as the fingers wrap around him. He moans as he fucks the man’s hand eagerly, his cock already slick with precum. 

The former Scion moans, lapping at Emmerololth’s pussy, moaning as his face is coated in the woman’s release as she pulls back, crying out as she cums. His moans and gasps fill the room as Altima’s mouth works his cock, her tongue swirling around it as she sucks on him. Urianger’s ass clenches around the cock filling it, grinding back against Pashtarot. “Pr-pray...fill me with thy release,” he moans out, wanting to feel the man’s hot seed spilling into him. His hands work on Altima’s pussy, three fingers inside her, thrusting deep and stretching, and Fandaniel’s cock, stroking it eagerly, coated in the other’s precum. His own cock throbs in Altima’s mouth as her hands knead his balls. He moans, back arching as he cums again, his hot seed filling Altima’s waiting mouth, even as her tight pussy clenches around his fingers, her juices spraying onto his hand. The Elezen feels Fandaniel’s seed spill onto his chest, even as Pashtarot’s hot cum floods his ass. His mind is hazy as he lies there, panting in pleasure. Though Elidibus is his master, Urianger finds his desire to please all of them growing; all remaining doubts he might have had flee his mind, his only loyalty to those in this room.

Igeyorhm smirks as she watches the others pull away, cum coating the man, as well as dripping from his ass. Lying down, she runs her tongue up his ass, lapping at the seed, pressing her tongue in to taste him coated in Pashtarot’s release. She slides two fingers in with her tongue, moaning at the lewd sound she receives as a reward. When she pulls back, she licks her lips, eyes bright as she looks him over once more. “I wonder if you can even remain awake for the remainder,” she says, rubbing one end of a double-sided dildo against his opening. The firm toy enters him with ease, and she presses it as deep as she can, enjoying the whimper it earns her. She rubs the other end against her pussy before sliding onto it, until her pussy presses up against his ass.

Deudalaphon chuckles as she slides down onto Urianger’s cock, facing Igeyorhm; leaning forward, she presses her breasts against the other woman’s lips, moaning as her nipples are licked and sucked. Her hands tangle in the other woman’s hair as she begins to ride the Elezen, his cock sliding in and out of her easily enough being coated in Altima’s saliva.

Urianger whimpers, his parted lips invaded by another cock, Nabriales sliding in slowly. He knows that this is the Ascian to blame for Moenbryda’s death, but he finds himself eager to suck on Nabriales’s length. He moans around it, even as Emet-Selch and Lahabrea use his hands. His hips jerk back against the toy Igeyorhm has filled him with, meeting her pussy as she pushes herself back onto it. The former Scion whimpers softly as his mouth is fucked relentlessly, Nabriales’ moans of pleasure reaching his ears even as his mouth is filled with cum once more. He drinks it down, sucking on Nabriales’ cock as if to wring it dry. He whines as the man pulls out, the last few spurts spilling onto his face. He cries out with Igeyorhm as they both reach their peak, his ass and her pussy clenching around the dildo filling them; his seed spills into Deudalaphon’s spasming pussy as she hits her release as well. Though his body goes limp, Lahabrea’s and Emet-Selch’s moans still fill the area as they fuck his hands until they spill their seed on his body, coating him in their cum.

Elidibus smiles as he nods to Lahabrea, who brings Urianger over to him. Wrapping his arms around the Elezen, he kisses the man, surprisingly tender. One of his hands rubs down along the other’s back as his tongue twines with Urianger’s tasting Nabriales’ release in the former Scion’s mouth. His own cock is hard, rubbing against Urianger’s ass as his hips thrust up slightly. Breaking the kiss, he nips and sucks his way down the Elezen’s neck. “Do you have enough energy for one more round?” he purrs out, even as a small vial is pressed to the other’s lips. “You were so beautiful to watch in the throes of pleasure, your cries music to my ears.”

Urianger whimpers softly, even as he drinks the concoction in the vial, surprised to feel his energy coming back slowly. Exhaustion still wars with desire, and he wants to please his master. His golden eyes, half-lidded, look down at the Emissary as he nods slowly, only to have the other pause as murmurs fill the room. To his surprise, he is turned around to see the Warrior of Light making her way through the crowd of Ascians, looking entirely at ease. He is surprised when she leans up to kiss him gently, her bare breasts pressing against his chest.

“I do hope none of you mind me crashing this party,” she says, giving a small grin. “But given our secret trusts, Emet-Selch believed it only fair to invite me to this.” Her hands train down Urianger’s chest, fingers pinching and teasing the piercings, earning her a moan. “Though, if I am unwelcome, you need only say so.”

Elidibus considers, watching the Warrior of Light and considering. It is a good chance to allow the former Warrior of Light show her change of heart. After all, the woman has not yet agreed to submit to Zodiark’s Will, but it could prove to quell any hostilities. And given the information that Emet-Selch has divulged to the Convocation, this could be the perfect opportunity to complete their number once more. “While your presence is surprising, Azem, it is certainly not unwelcome,” he sais, tone even, emotionless as he regards her, pulling the Elezen closer to himself possessively.

“I take it I am allowed to watch, but not touch, based on your reaction?” Azem gives Urianger a crooked smile, shrugging, even as she pulls her hands away from his chest. To her surprise, one of Elidibus’ hands encircles her wrist.

“If you desire to prove yourself, then you can help me reward my pet. I want to see your lips wrapped around his cock, helping me work him to completion, while you use one of Emet-Selch’s toys to please yourself.” He slides into Urianger’s ass, making the man moan, watching as Azem drops to her knees, her lips pressing a kiss to the tip of his Elezen’s cock. “Do you like the way her lips feel around you, Urianger? Do you want to take her mouth and use her as you have been used this day?” the sharp, jerky nod he receives makes him chuckle, even as he begins to thrust into the former Scion.

Azem moans as she slides the used vibrator along the folds of her pussy, her lips trailing kisses along the Elezen’s cock. Her lips cover the head of the man’s cock as she presses the toy against her clit, her tongue lapping up the precum drooling from the other’s cock. She teases herself, rubbing the vibrator around the sensitive nub, making her whimper around the cock that she begins to suck on.

Urianger moans, golden eyes locked on the woman in front of him; he watches as she teases herself with the toy. His legs are slowly pulled apart, so everyone can watch as Hydaelyn’s former champion begins to bob her head along his cock. A rush of desire overcomes him and he thrusts up, pressing his cock deep into Azem’s mouth, forcing the woman to take more. A primal desire to move, to fuck her mouth and use her for his pleasure. Unable to stop himself, he thrusts up into her mouth, feeling her gag slightly around it. Enjoying the feeling, he begins to thrust eagerly, one hand moving to the back of her head, forcing her to take him deeper into her mouth. Kisses and light nips pepper his shoulder from behind as his master speeds up, the other’s cock pressing deep into him at this angle.

The Emissary moans at the feel of Urianger’s ass around his cock, as well as the sight of his pet using the former champion of the Scions. “Do you enjoy this, my love? Bringing the former Warrior of Light low? Fucking her mouth as if she were a common whore?” The moan he receives in answer is all he needs as an answer, his hands moving from Urianger’s hips up, trailing over the man’s abdomen, until he reaches the Elezen’s chest, playing with the chain hanging from the other’s piercings. “Focus only on your own pleasure, Urianger. Azem is here only to please you.” He chuckles, pace languid, as he watches the Elezen’s thrusts grow rougher, hearing Azem moaning as she sucks on his pet’s cock. 

Azem whimpers softly as she cums, the degrading words, her mouth being fucked like a toy, too much for her not to. Her release squirts from her pussy as she gags around Urianger’s cock once more.

The Elezen’s head tilts back as he pants, his cock throbbing as the woman’s throat constricts around it, as she is forced to drink down his precum. Urianger’s thrusts grow erratic as the chains attached to his nipples are tugged on, and he forces Azem’s head down. Every thrust from Elidibus brushes against his prostate; he cries out as he cums, his seed spilling down the woman’s throat, even as his master’s release fills his own ass. Slumping against the other, he begins to drift off, head resting on Elidibus’ shoulder.


	8. Biting; Predator/Prey or Chase Kink; Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ascians have won. Slowly, they've been searching for the Scions and deciding what to do with them. Nabriales finds Urianger and decides he wants to make the Elezen his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually fairly tame. Just some rough fun. And Nabriales' creative use of sex toys that Emet-Selch has invented and their magic portals. 
> 
> Apologies for taking so long to update, and if this chapter isn't as good as others. I have been so busy with work that I haven't really had the energy to write.

Urianger feels someone watching him; he has been feeling it for quite some time, but the sensation is stronger now than it has ever been. It is unsettling, especially as few ever travel to this section of the forests of Gridania anymore. Since the latest Calamity, in the years that have passed, he has managed to stay hidden due to this fact. It is all any of them are able to do anymore, ever since the blow of learning that their Champion – their Warrior of Light – was working with the Ascians the entire time. Glancing around, he pushes his hood back with a sigh, deciding that it is simply him over worrying about the situation. No one has found him since he first came here; it is unlikely that any will now. And his wards around the cottage all seem to remain in place. The Elezen assumes he is simply growing paranoid in his attempts to remain hidden from their enemies.

His golden eyes scan the forest one last time, just to be certain. It would not make sense for anyone to begin venturing here for no reason, but he also feels that he cannot let his guard down. When he’s certain that it is just his mind playing tricks on him, Urianger wills himself calm once more. A small smile tugs at his lips as he looks at the cottage, one that he and Moenbryda used to share in their younger years. The feeling of home is what draws him back, even if he can’t go to see his love right now. As he makes his way to the small building, he allows relief to wash over him up until he reaches the wards. His step falters as a darkness washes over him.

“Well, well,” Nabriales purrs out as he steps from the shadows, eyeing the Elezen with a smirk on his face. “I could tell that there was a Scion hiding here, but I had no idea who. It’s quite fortuitous that I find you here. You see, ever since I found your dearest Moenbryda, I’ve been searching for you.” The way the other man bristles at the mention of the Roegadyn woman nearly make him chuckle. So predictable. “You do not need worry. She is safe for now. But come. You’ll not be rude and leave me out here, will you? Our conversation is best had in privacy.”

The Elezen glances over at his one, wondering if he can make it through the wards, compromised though they seem to be, and indoors, where he has made sure no one can enter. All before Nabriales manages to catch him. He has no idea that he is playing right into his enemy’s hands as he darts around the Ascian, making for the cottage. His heart pounds, fear and excitement warring within him; were this Moenbryda, he knows how it would end. With his enemy, however, he has no idea. It disturbs him that he hears no movement from behind, the Ascian seemingly not giving chase; Urianger _knows_ that Nabriales will follow. He simply doesn’t know how, or what the other is plotting. A shiver runs through the Scion as he hears the Ascian’s laughter echoing around him as he reaches the door. As he tries to open it, he finds himself pressed tightly between it and a body – the Ascian having caught him that quickly. He can feel Nabriales’ breath on his neck and has to bite back a soft whimper, the feeling going straight to his groin. The Elezen’s pale cheeks heat, flushing as an arm wraps around his waist. He knows the other has to realize what this is doing to him, which makes the situation all the more humiliating.

“You enjoy this type of game, don’t you?” The words are whispered in the Elezen’s ear as Nabriales leans in against the man. “The thrill of being chased, of knowing you’re another’s prey? Knowing what is likely to come after?” He chuckles softly as he nips at the taller man’s earlobe. Smirking, he pulls his arms away. “Run, Urianger. Make this fun for me. Try to hide behind your wards.”

Urianger’s breath hitches as he pushes Nabriales away, rushing inside, praying to the Twelve, to Hydaelyn, that Nabriales cannot enter his cottage, as the Ascian seems to believe possible. Panting, he throws himself into the bedroom, slamming the door closed and reinforcing it. Shaking slightly, he lowers himself onto the bed, dropping his head into his hands, forcing himself to breathe deeply. He startles as a shadow falls over him.

“Is that honestly your best? If so, I’m very disappointed. And quite offended that you thought that these wards would work.” Nabriales sighs, shaking his head as he looms over Urianger, pushing the man back and forcing the other to lie on the bed. “You do enjoy getting caught, don’t you?” Chuckling, the Ascian leans forward, capturing Urianger’s lips as the man stills below him; even through the grey-haired man’s robes, he can feel the man’s heart racing.

To Urianger’s surprise, the kiss is tender, the lips moving against his almost gently. It’s almost enough to make him forget that it’s Nabriales, that it’s an enemy kissing him. His breath hitches as the Ascian’s tongue slides into his mouth, teasing his own in an attempt to coax it into returning the affection. But he doesn’t. He can’t give in to the other, no matter how much his body desires to return the attention. Unfortunately, Urianger is unable to bite back the sound of disappointment that escapes his parted lips as Nabriales pulls away from him.

The Ascian chuckles softly, reaching up to stroke the Elezen’s cheek. “It would be no fun if you are unwilling.” The words are murmured softly as he plants another kiss on Urianger’s lips, this one chaste and quick. “Would it be so bad to give in? To enjoy this?” Sighing when Urianger doesn’t react, his lips pull into a frown and he backs off with a shrug. “I suppose I am not surprised. Well, do not try to relocate from here. I intend to try my hand at convincing you that this game of ours is beneficial. And I would hate to have to track you down once more.”

The grey haired man lies there as the Ascian leaves through one of those portals their kind can summoned, stunned that the other has just chosen to leave. Shivering, the Elezen tries to ignore his arousal, erection pulsing with need; the thrill of being chased, of having the Ascian do such things more exciting than he is wiling to admit. He finds, however, that the pull is too much. Pulling his robes up, he slides his hand into his trousers, gripping his hard length and stroking it slowly, doing his best to keep his mind on his lover. He thinks of Moenbryda, moaning her name softly as he strokes himself, teases his cock slowly. Urianger arches up off the bed when he releases, but it isn’t his lover’s name he cries out. His cheeks heat in shame as he realizes he called out the Ascian’s name. Rolling over, he buries his face in his pillow, trying to hide from his own embarrassment.

For the next several suns, things proceed the same way. Urianger is chased by the Ascian, molested, then left to fend for himself. Each time, the Elezen cums with Nabriales’ name on his lips, seed coating his hand.

Urianger isn’t certain how much longer he can hold out, how much longer he can handle the teasing behavior. When it hits a week, the Scion decides it cannot continue. He either needs the Ascian to continue, or to leave him be. Shivering in anticipation, he can feel the Ascian’s gaze as he hurries towards his cottage. Heart pounding, arousal courses through him as he throws himself through the door, not even making it to the bedroom this time before he is pressed against the wall by the Ascian, metal clawed gloves pressing against his lips.

Nabriales chuckles at the moan that escapes the Elezen’s parted lips, one of the clawed digits slipping between those parted lips. He purrs as he grinds against Urianger, pressing his erection against the other man, letting the other feel it.

“Thou…thou hast mine consent,” Urianger says hoarsely as he feels the Ascian’s free hand move to his ass, the other man cupping it roughly.

The Ascian moans softly, his grip tightening, knowing that he has won. “Go to your room,” he murmurs against the Elezen’s ear. “And strip. I want you on your bed and naked before I enter. I want you ready for me.” He smirks at the blush that spreads across the other man’s cheese as he pulls away, watching the man enter the room.

Urianger’s hands tremble as he begins to peel off his robe; he can hardly believe that he is doing this. He knows it’s wrong, knows he shouldn’t be. And yet he wants it. Folding his clothing neatly, he sets it down on a nearby chair, finding that it helps to calm him. Once undressing, he lies down on the bed, legs spread and eyes closed, head tilted back slightly. The sound of the door opening, of Nabriales entering, has him tensing slightly; he has to force himself to relax as he feels the Ascian’s weight on the bed next to him, the mans lips claiming his once more. This time, however, he returns the kiss eagerly, lips moving against the other man’s, their tongues twining as the kiss is deepened. The Elezen shivers as he feels one of the other man’s hands sliding up along his side, over and across his chest.

Nabriales chuckles softly as he breaks the kiss, biting down roughly on Urianger’s lower lip before sucking on it. Oh, how he desires to simply fuck the man, but he wants to break the Elezen. He wants the Elezen to belong to him. Pulling his lips away from the grey haired man’s, he trails them across the other’s cheek, to the side of the man’s face. Teasingly, he begins to suck on the other’s earlobe, his hands roaming Urianger’s chest to find any of the man’s sweet spots to memorize. And how he enjoys the sounds it manages to pull from the other.

The Elezen’s moans fill the room as Nabriales’ tongue trails up over the shell of his ear. “Thou needst not be gentle with thy ministrations,” he murmurs, cheeks hot from embarrassment and shame. Perhaps some part of him wishes to view it as a punishment if Nabriales is rough; in truth, he has always enjoyed when Moenbryda was not gentle. The sound of laughter at his ear has him shivering, a bite to the tip eliciting a moan from his parted lips. Nails – though he knows not when Nabriales removed the clawed gloves – rake a path down his chest teasingly, harsh but not enough to break the skin. His back arches when one of those hands moves up to tangle in his hair, yanking his head back so the Ascian’s mouth has access to his neck.

“The perfect picture of debauchery,” Nabriales coos, leaning down to nip at the Elezen’s throat. “But I wonder, do you see this as a punishment? Or pure pleasure? Being treated cruelly, fucking into the bed below you? Have you fantasized about this, Urianger?” He bites hard at the other’s neck, making sure to leave his mark. “Mayhaps you’ve wanted to be at your enemy’s mercy. Perhaps, at least since our first chase? Tell me…have you stretched yourself fully for me?” Pulling harder on Urianger’s hair, he channels his aether to dissipate his robes, his free hand guiding one of the Elezen’s to his cock. “Do you enjoy knowing that I’m this hard for you, Urianger?” Licking the spot he bit, enjoying the sight of his mark on the man, he pulls back. “On your hands and knees for me.”

Urianger chews on his lower lip as he shifts, following orders, wondering if Nabriales has been watching everything he has done. He has, indeed, stretched himself thoroughly thinking of the other taking him. He feels Nabriales’ cock against his entrance, the tip entering teasingly before the Ascian pulls away. The Elezen wonders if the Ascian intends to make him beg, even as a soft whine of disappointment escapes his lips. Before he can say anything – because he is so close to begging for this – he feels the other entering him slowly, teasingly; his fingers tighten in the sheets as the man presses in deep, hilting inside of him. Lips trail over his shoulder almost lovingly as the Ascian presses down against his body. The gentle press of lips quickly turns sharp as Nabriales’ teeth dig in.

“Are you certain you do not wish me to be gentle, darling?” Though Nabriales prefers it this way, he doesn’t want to run Urianger off. Not when he is so close to truly claiming the man like he has the man’s lover. “Though, I suppose you could enjoy the pain more than you do gentle lovemaking.” The Ascian rakes his nails down one of Urianger’s sides, teeth nipping at one of the Elezen’s sensitive ears. His other hand moves once more to the man’s grey hair, tangling in it to pull Urianger’s head back. Nabriales begins thrusting slowly but harshly, experimentally to see how the other man reacts. Satisfaction fills him as the man below him begins to moan. “By Zodiark, your moans sound amazing. You must truly enjoy the feel of my cock inside you.”

The Scion’s entrance clenches around the cock moving inside him. His own cock aches for attention, but he finds himself too overwhelmed to do anything more than clutch the bedsheets. The fingers in his hair tighten as bites are trailed down his neck, some harsh enough to draw the slightest bit of blood, soothed away by a hot, wet tongue. The feeling of the bites, of his hair being pulled as it is, of Nabriales hitting the right spot in him, has him seeing stars.

“Fuck. Those sounds you make are delicious. I wonder if anyone else has ever managed to wring them out of you, or if I am the first.” Nabriales chuckles as he gets an idea; he knows Moenbryda is where he left her, and Emet-Selch has shown him an interesting bit of magic. Concentrating, he summons up one of the “toys” that the other Ascian has created. Though it looks like a toy simply meant to mimic the feel of a woman’s sex, Emet-Selch’s creation allows him to link it straight to Urianger’s lover. Not that he will ever know. “You deserve a reward for being such a good boy.” Sliding it into place, it affixes to the bed easily, and the Ascian leads Urianger’s cock to it. “I believe you’ll enjoy the feel of this.”

Urianger moans loudly as the Ascian guides his cock into it, the tight heat squeezing around him; thinking it only a toy, he marvels at how real it feels, his cock sliding deep inside. Though he doesn’t know what it truly is, he imagines Moenbryda below him, even as Nabriales begins thrusting again. He has never been dominant in their relationship, his Roegadyn lover normally taking charge, but the Ascian’s actions and words spur something in him.

Nabriales moans, the link he created to Urianger’s lover letting him feel how much she enjoys it. “That’s it, Urianger. Take it just like you want to take your precious Moenbryda.” The Ascian pants as he fucks the Elezen harder, making the man do the same to the “toy.” The feel of the other man’s tight entrance around his cock has him aching for release. “Just imagine…if you agree to come with me, we could do this any time we desired. And we could take your precious Moenbryda as well. You would both be safe in my care.” His words are not lies, even if Urianger believes otherwise. “You could have her under you, taking her whenever you desire.”

The Elezen whimpers at the thought of it; his mind swims from pleasure and from the Ascian’s words. He does his best not to entertain the thought, but it is difficult as the other man’s thrusts push deeper, making him cry out in pleasure over and over again. By the Twelve, he feels guilty for enjoying this, but he does want it. Urianger cries out in pleasure as Nabriales bites the nape of his neck, thrusting forward and reaching his peak. He thrusts deep, his seed spilling into Moenbryda, even as he feels the Ascian’s release inside him. Panting, the grey haired man’s arms go weak, causing him to pitch forward onto the bed, golden eyes closed. Kisses are pressed down along his neck and shoulder before he feels the other man pull away.

“I’ll return tomorrow, Urianger. I want your answer then. If your answer is no, well…I look forward to more time convincing you. If your answer is yes, make sure you’ve packed any belongings you wish to take with you.”

Urianger shivers as he feels the other man pull away, hearing Nabriales leave through the portal. He pulls the “toy” off of his cock, setting it aside. Sighing, he allows himself to slip into a light sleep, determining it best to decide on the morrow.


End file.
